Never Fading
by courage
Summary: The tale of legends never fade away, and for Kriye Leonhart the tales never die. When unexpected strangers and turns enters Kriye's life she stops walking on the road that's expected and starts her journey on the road that's not yet paven. complete
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The story of six exceptional individuals and their battle against an enemy like the world had never seen. There wasn't a soul, no matter the town or country, that didn't know that story.  
  
For Squall Leonhart and the others that participated in the historical event it was a story that none of them were ever able to live down. Their life's were forever plagued with prestige, ridicule and was constantly under the public's eye.  
  
Despite the trials that came with saving the world the six heroes were all able to move on with their lives. Some left their 'glamorous' lives at the garden and found sanctuary elsewhere, while the others found the strength they needed amongst each other.  
  
Selphie Timlitt left Balamb garden shortly after the whole Ultimicia ordeal. She returned to her Trabia garden where she helped with reconstruction. Irvine Kinneas didn't wait long to follow Selphie's footsteps, he left Balamb not long after she had. He surprised her at Trabia, and two years later they were married.  
  
Now Selphie is the headmistress of the Trabia garden, and Irvine is an instructor, he teaches weapons use. They have two twin fifteen year old girls, Vora and Blair. The Kinneas' were able to move on with their lives, but still maintained what was truly important to them.  
  
Zell Dincht stayed at the garden for a couple of years after the Ultimicia affair. He soon became fed up with it all, and made a rash move to Galbadia. In Galbadia he met a Galbadian dancer named Izza, the two quickly got married and had their first child, Ceila, a couple years later they had their son Ryder.  
  
Now Zell and Izza live in a nice house just on the outskirts of Galbadia. In the city Zell runs a restaurant, Booya's, where it has quickly became one of the cities most renowned restaurants.  
  
Both the Dincht's children attend Balamb garden.  
  
Quistis Trepe was the one who had the hardest time adjusting to life after Ultimicia. At first she regained her instructor's license, but for Quistis something was still missing. Without a word to anyone she just one day packed up her things and left the garden to places unknown, not keeping in contact with anyone.  
  
It was heard that she met up with Seifer Almasy, and the two of them ironically got married. They are now supposedly living somewhere out in the country with their son.  
  
For Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly, the prince and the princess of all stories told life was probably most difficult. Squall had become the greatest hero of all time over night, much to his despise. The world practically fell to his feet. He tried to ignore most of the praise, but if Squall had learned anything from the Ultimicia ordeal it would be that you can't ignore life.  
  
Squall adjusted to his new life, and to his new found father Laguna Loire, president of Esthar.  
  
Rinoa had even more to deal with then Squall. It wasn't long before the world found out that she was a sorceress. At first everyone feared her, but with time everyone began to realize that young Rinoa Heartilly wasn't a threat. Rinoa's life eventually returned back to normal, as normal as life for a sorceress, world hero, and daughter of a newly elected Galbadian president can be that is.  
  
Squall and Rinoa from the beginning never parted, they dealt with ever challenged they ever faced together, and together they became better people for it. A few years after their adventure they married. They now live at Balamb garden where Squall is headmaster. They have a seventeen year old daughter, Kriye, who attends Balamb.  
  
The story of six pre-adults who saved the world never faded away, and for the children who saved the world the shadow of their parent's greatness never leaves them.  
  
For a daughter who wants to be her own person, and a son who wants to make something of himself the tale of legends never die, and for them it never gives them the chance to live. 


	2. Two Lost Angels

Chapter 1  
Two Lost Angels  
  
Forward: I know this is kind of a next generation story, but I tried to put the characters from the game throughout the tale. After all there why were all so fond of Final Fantasy VIII in the first place. I just hope I was able to blend the two together in an interesting and intriguing way. Also many of the chapters in this story I borrowed from song titles of various artists. I was going to do every chapter in honor of a song title, but some chapters my own titles just fit better then any song I could find. This title is from Frankie Perez, I thought it fit perfectly. Thank you to all who read this, I really hope you enjoy the story.  
  
The sun was beaming down strongly on Kriye's tired body. She wanted to close the curtains, but couldn't find the energy to get her body to move. Kriye was a terrible morning person.  
  
From the corner of her room Kriye could hear her roommate scrambling around.  
  
"Ceila, would you please shut the curtains, it's too bright in here."  
  
Ceila gave her an incredulous look. "Good, maybe some sunlight will get your lazy butt out of bed. Please tell me you don't plan to spend our entire week off in bed?"  
  
Kriye threw her pillow at her.  
  
Ceila Dincht had been Kriye's best friend since before she could remember. Her parents were good friends of Kriye's, and the two of them had been just thrown together since they were little kids, not that Kriye ever minded.  
  
Ceila was a good counter part to Kriye. Ceila was much lighter hearted then she was. Kriye had a much easier time being silly when Ceila was around. Ceila was Kriye's best reminder that she was only seventeen, at times that was very difficult for her to remember.  
  
Despite being a bit short Ceila was utterly beautiful. She had long straight sandy brown hair, and pale blue eyes. Kriye always teased her that one day her hair was going to outgrow her height, and honestly her teasing isn't that far from the truth.  
  
Regrettably Kriye got out of bed; she slowly stumbled over to her dresser and began to change. Meanwhile Ceila continued to ask her questions.  
  
"So what are you going to do today Kriye?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered "I figure I better visit my parents. I mean I mind as well get this weeks lecture out of the way."  
  
"You don't plan to spend the whole day there do you?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"How about we meet back in the quad around noon? I promised Dr. Kowaski that I help her out this morning."  
  
Kriye nodded in agreement. Ceila desperately wanted to be a doctor. She was helping Dr. Kowaski every spare moment that she had. Kriye actually envied Ceila; at least she knew what she wanted to do with her life. That was a hell of a lot more then Kriye could say for herself.  
  
The two of them left their room, and started to leave the dormitories. The halls were deader then usual. This was probably due to the fact that today was their first day of their two week summer break. Most of the student body had left the garden to be with their families.  
  
Since Kriye's family lived right here in the garden she never left during break. Ceila usually stayed back too because she knew how lonely Kriye would get if she didn't, though for Kriye's pride Ceila never said that was her reason.  
  
At the elevator Kriye and Ceila parted. Ceila went straight ahead to the hospital wing while Kriye got into the elevator. Kriye pushed the button for the third floor; she waited for the elevator to start its smooth transition to the top floor, which held the instructor's quarters along with the headmaster's office, which belonged to her father.  
  
Kriye truly dreaded visiting her parents. She loved them dearly, but they drove her nuts. Kriye's mother was almost saintly; Kriye was quite convinced that if her mother wasn't around that her father would push her off the deep end.  
  
It wasn't easy for Kriye growing up with the parents that she had. It wasn't easy growing up in a legends shadow. That's probably why she and Ceila got on so well; both of them had parents that were 'the heroes of the Second Sorceress war." They found it easy to relate to each other.  
  
However, were Uncle Zell was a great guy he wasn't on the same level that Kriye's parents were, at least not under the public's eye.  
  
Kriye's mother was a sorceress, normally a person greatly feared; however, her mom changed the public's view on her. Still there are those out there who would love to have her head on a platter, a horrid thought that Kriye had to face everyday.  
  
Then there was Kriye's father. Squall Leonheart, headmaster of Balamb garden, the hero that saved the world. It was hard for Kriye to consider him the title of 'father,' when he was all those other things.  
  
Her dad was always pressuring her. Kriye had to choose the gunblade as her specialized weapon, Kriye had to take all the advanced classes at garden, and she no matter what above all else had to become a SeeD.  
  
It was hard enough being expected to be all the things that the world expected her to be, let alone her own father.  
  
The elevator stopped at the top floor, and reluctantly Kriye stepped out. She started to slowly walk up to her parent's apartment which was on the far end of the floor. Without knocking she walked into the apartment, and yelled for her parents  
  
"Mom, dad, is anyone home?"  
  
"Were in the living room Kriye," yelled her mother's warm voice.  
  
Kriye shut the door, and walked pass the kitchen into the living room. Her parents were both sitting on the couch. Her mother had her head leaning against her father's shoulder. They both looked up as soon as she entered the room.  
  
"Hey honey," her mom addressed her "Have a good first morning off?"  
  
"It was nice being able to sleep in a bit," She told her mom joining her on the couch. Kriye looked over to her dad who gave her a small smile.  
  
"Best not sleep in too many mornings with your SeeD exam coming up in three weeks."  
  
"Yes dad," Kriye replied dryly as her mother rolled her eyes.  
  
Without a word her dad got up from the couch and went to his bedroom, Kriye assumed he was going to get ready for work. Her mother turned back to Kriye and asked.  
  
"So have you had any breakfast yet?"  
  
"No," Kriye told her "I came right here from my dorm"  
  
"Okay then I'll whip you up some scrambled eggs."  
  
Her mom got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen, Kriye joined her.  
  
"So what's Ceila up to this morning? Off to the hospital wing again?"  
  
Kriye nodded as she helped her mother crack the eggs.  
  
"That girl I swear I've never seen anyone so dedicated, well maybe except your father."  
  
"What about me?" Her dad asked coming out of his bedroom fully uniformed.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about," Her mom teased as she flopped the scrambled eggs onto a plate.  
  
Kriye had just taken her first bite of the eggs when her father asked.  
  
"So Kriye what are your plans for the rest of the day?"  
  
Kriye swallowed her bite before answering. "Ceila and I are meeting back up in the quad at noon; I'm not sure what we'll do after that."  
  
"Don't you think you should maybe try studying?"  
  
"Squall, it's their first day off let them enjoy that at least."  
  
"The SeeD exam is very important Rinoa, you know that."  
  
"So is one's adolescents Squall, you know that." Her mother replied giving her husband a wink.  
  
Kriye could see her father smile before he turned back to her.  
  
"Well don't forget."  
  
"Like I could even if I wanted to," Kriye said under her breath.  
  
"Well I guess I'm off. I shouldn't be too late tonight."  
  
"You better not be the Kramer's are coming over for dinner."  
  
"Cid would understand."  
  
"But I won't." Her mother said in a tone that was half teasing, half not.  
  
Her dad grinned then gave them each a kiss on the top of the head before leaving.  
  
For the rest of the morning Kriye enjoyed her time alone with her mother. It was rare whenever they got those moments, and Kriye just like to enjoy them whenever they did.  
  
When twelve o'clock rolled around Kriye said goodbye to her mom and made her way towards the quad.  
  
On the bench that they always go to Ceila was waiting. When Kriye walked over to her she was greeted with a huge grin.  
  
"How was the morning with the folks?"  
  
"Everything I expected," Kriye told her with a deep sigh. "How was your morning with Dr. Kowaski?"  
  
"Alright, we spent the morning discussing poisons spread by monsters of the grasslands."  
  
"Sounds riveting," Kriye said sarcastically, she was rewarded with a push from Ceila.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Ceila asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I defiantly don't want to stay here."  
  
"You want to go to Balamb then?"  
  
"Not really, I guess I just want to do something different."  
  
"Got anything in mind?" You could tell the idea of doing something different was getting Ceila excited.  
  
"Oh I don't know what if we went to Esthar or something?"  
  
"How the heck would we get to Esthar?"  
  
"We'd take one of the garden vehicles." Now even Kriye was getting excited.  
  
"And what about your parents, they'll never let us go?"  
  
It only took Kriye a second to think about it before it hit her. "We'll tell them that were going to visit your parents. There bound to let me do that."  
  
"What if they find out Kriye, our parents talk a lot? The conversation of us going to visit my parents is going to come up."  
  
"We'll tell them that we'll be back by the end of the week, they hopefully won't talk between now and then. After that if the topic comes up it will be water under the bridge and there really isn't much they can do about it."  
  
Ceila looks at Kriye for a moment before slowly rolling her head. "Alright, but let it be noted that I was the sensible one here. So when we get busted I'll have full right to say I told you so."  
  
Kriye laughs "Fair enough. Now come on let's try to convince my mom first."  
  
As Kriye had expected her mom was totally for the idea.  
  
"Oh I think that's a great idea for you two to visit Zell and Izza."  
  
Both she and Ceila threw each other triumphant looks, but they didn't last when her mom continued to talk.  
  
"Don't get too excited you two we still have to check with your father Kriye."  
  
Following her mother Kriye and Ceila walked down the hall to the headmaster's office.  
  
Whenever Kriye was in this office with her father it was hard to remember that he was just that, her father. There was always a different feeling in this office, it was always so formal. Kriye tried avoiding being in this office as much as possible, but on some occasions, such as today, it couldn't be avoided.  
  
The second that the three of them entered the office her father lifted his head from his papers, he looked at them expectantly. Kriye's mouth had gone dry, it was easy to explain it to her mother, but her dad was always another case. Thank the guardians that her mother took charged and explained.  
  
"Squall, these two want to visit Zell and Izza, they'll be back by the end of the week."  
  
"No," her father said curtly.  
  
"Why not?" The three of them protested at the same time.  
  
"Because," her father argued immediately. "You have exams coming up."  
  
"We'll bring our books with us." Kriye told him.  
  
"Kriye, your only seventeen don't you think you're a little young for road trips?"  
  
"Hold it, weren't you and mom only seventeen when you saved the world. I believe you traveled from country to country with just you and your buddies."  
  
"That was different." Her father said defensively.  
  
"And how's that?"  
  
"Well.well we were SeeDs"  
  
"Mom wasn't."  
  
"Your mother.your mother."-  
  
"Your mother wants to talk to your father alone," said her mom cutting into their argument.  
  
Obeying her mother's request Kriye and Ceila left the office. They were only standing there for five minutes when her mom returned, a huge grin was spread across her face.  
  
"Well you two better get packing," she told them "You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
Together Kriye and Ceila let out cries of joy and wrapped Kriye's mom in a great hug.  
  
At that moment Kriye felt a tinge of guilt for betraying her mother's trust, but her current excitement was overpowered by the guilt. They were going to Esthar; she was going away from the garden that had confined her for the past seventeen years. She, for even a brief period of time, was getting away. And at that moment that was all that matter to Kriye.  
  
* * *  
  
"Rave, come in for lunch when you're done with the chocobos!" called his mother from inside the house.  
  
Tying the last chocobo inside the barn house Rave wiped the sweat from his brow and started to make his way back to the house.  
  
His mother had everything set on the table when he came in. Sitting down at the table Rave began to eat his ham sandwich. As he was eating Rave looked around him, his father was in the living room polishing his gunblade.  
  
Rave had spent many nights marveling his father. Rave's dad was a highly charismatic man, he always had this dreamy look on his face as if he was craving for something more. Rave could never understand what that something was, he just knew whatever it was he wanted it too.  
  
His dad was a highly skilled gunblade artist; Rave didn't have to go to one of the gardens to know that. The two of them had spent many nights dueling.  
  
What Rave didn't understand was 'where' did he learn those skills. His father's past was a taboo subject in the Almasy household. Rave's curiosity always craved to know why.  
  
His mother on the other hand Rave knew a great deal more about, although she never told him any of it.  
  
Back at school he used to read about the six garden heroes that saved the world. His very own mother was one of those heroes, but she never talked about it. He learned more about his parent's past from the kids at school then his actual parents.  
  
It was frustrating always being in the dark. It was frustrating working on a god damn chocobo farm day in and day out.  
  
Rave remembered asking his parents a few years ago if he could enlist to one of the gardens, holy Shiva did that cause an uproar. They were so poignant about him not going to garden, they were far more defensive about it then Rave would have ever imagined.  
  
Rave was just plain sick of working on the chocobo farm. He didn't want to be a farmer. Truth was he wasn't sure what he wanted, but it was defiantly something more then this.  
  
Watching his father polish his gunblade filled Rave with a new resolve. Finishing his sandwich Rave walked over to his father. Not even looking up to see who it was his dad asked.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Dad, mom too.I have something I want to ask you guys."  
  
His mother upon hearing this joined them in the living room, and sat next to her husband. His dad asked him.  
  
"What do you want to ask us?"  
  
Taking a long deep breath Rave answered. "Well I'm almost eighteen, and I was wondering.well I was wondering."  
  
"Today Rave." His father said impatiently.  
  
"I was wondering if I could go to Galbadia or Esthar, and try to join one of their armies."  
  
Their expressions were almost priceless. Just as he thought they would look, his father was looking furious and his mother worried.  
  
"Why the hell would you want to do something like that?" His father shouted.  
  
"Because I don't want to stay here!" Rave shouted back "I don't want to be some farmer. I want to be something more then that!"  
  
"Why? We have it good here. Why would you want to go where you'll have to start all over?"  
  
"Because I want to. I want my life to be more then this I mean what were you guys doing at my age? For Diablo's sake mom was off saving the world at my age."  
  
"So that's it you want to be a hero. Well let me tell you something Rave being the hero isn't everything it's cracked up to be!"  
  
"Why, you never tell me anything about your past. How would I ever know otherwise?!" Raved yelled at his father then turned to his mom "Do you regret what you did, do you regret saving the world?"  
  
For the first time in the conversation Rave's mother spoke. She had a calm collectiveness to her voice that made Rave, no matter how mad he was, listen.  
  
"Of course I don't regret saving the world Rave, but there was so much more to it then that. We were all kind of shoved into the situation; none of us were ever really given a choice."  
  
"But that's what you guys are doing to me mom. You're not giving me a choice." Rave tried to reason.  
  
"Because you wouldn't know what to do with a choice even if you had one!" His father yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah, tell me this dad. What were you doing when mom was off saving the world? What were you doing that you would never dare talk about with me? What did you do with your choices dad?!"  
  
Now Rave had done it, he had hit the wall. He had never seen his father so upset. He threw his gunblade against the wall, and stormed off cursing loudly as he went. Rave could feel his mother looking at him, not able to look back Rave stormed off.  
  
He hated that his parents hid things from him, he hated that his parents wouldn't let him do anything, most of all he hated himself for not doing anything about it before this point.  
  
That night he gathered his things, and shoved them into a bag. In his closet he grabbed the gunblade that his parents had given him for his twelfth birthday.  
  
Without a note, without a word Rave left the only place he had ever known, and started out for whatever life awaited him. 


	3. Down Fall of What Was

Chapter 2  
Downfall of What Was  
  
Kriye had been to Esthar countless times with her parents, nevertheless, the sheer splendor of the city never ceased to amaze her.  
  
The bright, chaotic mess that the city of Esthar represented was just astounding.  
  
Oddly enough the city reminded Kriye greatly of her grandfather, who happened to be the president of the great country. Bright and Chaotic summed up her grandpa quite well in Kriye's opinion. Maybe that was another reason why she was so drawn to the city.  
  
Grandpa Laguna was an odd man. His head was always up in the sky, it only visited reality when he absolutely had to. Truly, when first meeting him he would be the last person you expect ruling a country such as Esthar.  
  
The subject of grandfathers has always been a bit of an ironic laugh for Kriye. Both her grandfathers our presidents of countries, where Grandpa Laguna was the president of Esthar her other grandpa, Charles Caraway, was the president of Galbadia. If you ever want to talk about contrast all you ever have to do is ask Kriye about her grandfathers.  
  
Grandpa Laguna was easy going and silly at best, where Grandpa Caraway was strict and stern. The really odd part was Grandpa Laguna was her dad's father, and Grandpa Caraway her moms. It was ironic, but that was just how some things fell.  
  
Walking the long streets of Esthar Kriye turned to look over at Ceila who had her mouth gaped open; Ceila had only been to Esthar on a few occasions. Giggling at her friend's expression Kriye asked her.  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
Finally shutting her gaping mouth Ceila answered.  
  
"I don't care, what do you want to do?"  
  
Kriye thought about it for a moment. "We could go visit aunt Ellone, it's been ages since the last time I've seen her."  
  
With Ceila's nod of agreement the two set out for the presidential palace.  
  
Since Kriye was younger she had called all her parents close friends aunts and uncles. There was uncle Zell and Irvine, and aunt Selphie and Izza. Aunt Ellone, however, was Kriye's only true aunt.  
  
Aunt Ellone was her father's sister, by some complicated arrangement that made Kriye's head hurt every time she thought about it. Aunt Ellone was her aunt; to Kriye it was as simple as that.  
  
Upon arriving at the palace Kriye and Ceila had to stop at the entrance security guards. Kriye always wondered why the palace had security guards in the first place, in the end they always let you in. Grandpa Laguna was much too trusting, but she figured even to some like Grandpa Laguna pretences meant something.  
  
With hardly a question Kriye and Ceila where let into the palace. Walking to the transporter Kriye plugged in aunt Ellone's name. Faster then lightning the transporter, with them in it, vanished and then once again appeared right outside aunt Ellone's door.  
  
Getting off the transporter like it was an elevator the two young women stepped up to Ellone's door. Kriye gave Ceila a quick smile before ringing her aunt's doorbell.  
  
At first when no one answered Kriye thought that Ellone wasn't home. She was about to walk disappointedly away when the door suddenly swung open and the cheerful squeal of her aunt reached Kriye's ears.  
  
"By the guardians Kriye, Ceila, what are you two doing here?!"  
  
Before either of them could answer Ellone had ushered them into her apartment, there they crashed on Ellone's couch while the older women began to talk rapidly.  
  
"You two this is such a surprise, a wonderful surprise let me add. Who did you two come with, is Squall here?"  
  
When neither Kriye nor Ceila answered Ellone began to look at them skeptically.  
  
"You two did come here with your parent's right?"  
  
Kriye would always give her aunt this, it was hard to get anything pass her. She could catch any lie, even if it was between two truths. She would have made a formidable mother.  
  
When Kriye and Ceila didn't answer Ellone began to talk very sternly, which if you knew her well was a bit of a contrast to how she usually spoke.  
  
"You guys know how upset your parents are going to be when they find out you came to Esthar alone? Especially yours Kriye?"  
  
"We know, we know it's just that we had to get away," Kriye tried telling her aunt.  
  
"That's fine dear, but all the way to Esthar? I'm not going to believe that Squall won't notice that you're gone."  
  
"Well," Ceila spoke up her voice filled with a bit of guilt "they kind of think that were at my parent's house."  
  
"Okay, so if I'm getting this straight not only do your parents not know you're here, but they think that your some place else entirely?"  
  
With reluctance both Kriye and Ceila nodded.  
  
"Well that's great." Ellone said exasperated walking away from them.  
  
Kriye got off the couch and started walking after her aunt.  
  
"Ellone, please don't tell on us. We know that we shouldn't have come her without telling our parents, and compromising you, but I needed to get away. In a couple of weeks I'll be taking my SeeD test, and then I'll take my field exam and before you know it I'll be a SeeD. I guess, even if for just a brief moment in time, I wanted my own life. Please try to understand."  
  
Kriye watched as a smile broke across her aunt's face.  
  
"I won't tell on you two under two conditions. One, as long as your in Esthar you stay with me, and two don't go visit Uncle Laguna he's not as good at keeping secrets as I am."  
  
When both she and Ceila agreed Ellone's expression went back to its calm and kind usual way.  
  
"Alright now that that's settled, what do you girls want to do today?"  
  
Kriye couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun; Aunt Ellone had a way about her, an energy that Kriye couldn't figure out. Sometimes Kriye would just stop whatever she was doing and just marvel at her aunt.  
  
Ellone since her younger years knew that she could never have children. The experiments that were performed on her as a child left her baron. This alone would have been enough to poison one's soul, but Ellone remained strong. Even through more heartache Ellone's spirit always remained.  
  
A few years after the Ultimicia ordeal Aunt Ellone married an Esthar soldier, Alan Dash. About ten years later Uncle Alan was killed in battle. All Aunt Ellone was left with was pain and heartache, but she didn't let those things control her. She was in control of her own destiny, come what may. Aunt Ellone was probably the person aunt Ellone admired most in the whole world, besides her mother.  
  
The whole day with aunt Ellone was great. It gave a Kriye a taste of what life might be like if she didn't have to be anything. That night the three of them giggled the night away like little school girls. It was care free and Kriye loved it.  
  
The next day aunt Ellone had a few meetings she had to attend to, so Ceila and Kriye had the day to themselves.  
  
The two of them spent the day shopping, and visiting all the interesting landmarks of the city. Suddenly the sun began to set, and Kriye was about to suggest that they head back to aunt Ellone's when they passed the hospital.  
  
Kriye had never seen Ceila so adamant about anything as she was about going inside that hospital.  
  
"Oh Kriye," Ceila wailed "the most high tech medical equipment is in there. Hell, Dr. Fielding and Dr. Jagery work in this building. There the most renowned doctors in our time. Can we go in Kriye; it'll only be a couple of minutes? Please?"  
  
Kriye smiled at her friend. "I'll tell you what, how about you dink around at the hospital, and when you're done meet me back at Ellone's."  
  
When Ceila immediately agreed the two parted. Kriye watched as her friend practically skipped into the hospital the sight made Kriye laugh.  
  
Kriye always admired her friend's ambition; she was even a tiny bit jealous of it. Ceila knew what she wanted in life, and in the end she knew she was going to get it. Kriye, on the other hand, was to become a SeeD, and that was the bottom line.  
  
Sulkily Kriye began to walk back to the palace. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even see a guy coming right at her. The two banged into each other, Kriye stumbled back while the guy yelled at her.  
  
"Watch where you're going would ya?!"  
  
"Take it easy," Kriye said a little off guard by the guy's aggressive manner "I didn't mean to run into you."  
  
The guy didn't say anything; instead Kriye could see him looking her over. He was actually a very good looking guy himself. He was tall, well built, had wavy blond hair, and soulful brown eyes. Kriye stopped gazing at him the moment he spoke again.  
  
"So can you use a gunblade?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Kriye asked him confused.  
  
"I said can you use a gunblade?"  
  
Kriye looked down where he was indicating with his eyes. Her gunblade rested on her side, where it always did. Kriye looked back up at the guy.  
  
"What is it to you if I can?"  
  
Taking out his own gunblade he began to wave it smoothly through the air. "Do you want to duel?" He asked her.  
  
Kriye looked at the guy incredulously. "What right here?"  
  
"Why not, no one's around?"  
  
Looking around Kriye found this was true. Night time was coming in and the streets were nearly deserted.  
  
"So how about it?" the guy persisted "Don't worry it won't be long, I'll make short work of you."  
  
Kriye glared at him. Taking out her own gunblade she said to him "I think you should tone down your arrogance you pompous asswhole."  
  
The guy smirked "Make me."  
  
And that was it. Kriye was the first to attack, but to this the guy easily defended. It was actually to Kriye's great surprise that the guy was pretty good. She thought maybe he attended Trabia or Galbadian garden, but then she thought against it. His technique was much too unorthodox to have been trained in a garden.  
  
She was just about to call it quits when a piercing scream came cutting through the silent night.  
  
Kriye and the stranger immediately stopped fighting and listened until they heard the scream again; she could feel her stomach tighten into a knot. It was Ceila.  
  
Not daring to think about it twice Kriye ran towards the scream, she hardly noticed the stranger that she had been fighting with just seconds before was right on her heals. Kriye stopped at the hospital where she saw a small group of people gathered, Kriye yelled at them.  
  
"What's going on here?! Where was the screaming?!"  
The group of people all shook their heads; only one of them spoke up.  
  
"We came out when we heard the screaming too, but when we got here we couldn't find anything."  
  
"So no one knows where the screaming came from?"  
  
Passed the crowd a small girl walked up.  
  
"I saw what happened." The girl spoke timidly.  
  
Kriye knelt down to the girl, and in the gentlest voice she could manage considering the circumstances she asked her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A girl your age was walking when men in black came from no where, they took her and put her into a car, and then drove away she was screaming the whole time."  
  
Kriye stared at the girl blankly "So.so they kidnapped her?"  
  
* * *  
  
For Rave it all happened so fast. At first he was dueling with a  
beautiful raven haired, piercing blue eyes girl, next thing he knew he  
was following this girl, and discovering that her friend was kidnapped.  
  
It was a lot more then Rave expected when he first ran away from home,  
only a few days ago.  
  
After the little girl had told Rave's dark haired friend that her own  
friend was kidnapped the dark hair girl was down the street searching for  
clues. Rave once again found himself right behind her, much to the girl's  
irritation.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" The girl snapped at him.  
  
"Why are you resisting help when you obviously need it?" Rave replied  
leaving the girl silent.  
  
They were walking down the dark, silent streets of Esthar for awhile,  
neither of them saying a word. The presidential palace had just come into  
view when the girl spoke again.  
  
"Thank you." She told him in the softest voice that Rave had ever  
heard.  
  
"For what?" Rave asked earnestly.  
  
"For your help, I mean just I don't know.for just being here."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just hope we can find your friend. Would you  
have any idea why they would take her in the first place?"  
  
"Not a one." She told him, her voice sounding uneasy.  
  
At that point Rave decided it was time that he introduced himself.  
  
'I'm Rave Almansy, by the way." He told her extending his hand, the  
girl took it.  
  
"Kriye Le.Heartilly." She told him shaking his hand firmly.  
  
"So Kriye what do you purpose we do?"  
  
"I thought we go to"- Kriye stops there when someone from within the  
shadows spoke out to them.  
  
"Are you two vooking for a girl?" A short, odd looking man whispered  
coming into view. Both Rave and Kriye gave each other an apprehensive  
look before turning their attention back to the man.  
  
"I know vu took her," said the short man.  
  
"Who?" Kriye asked eagerly.  
  
"Vey are bad men. Scientist vike myself, however, their attentions are  
vot as noble as my own."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rave asked already sick of his rambling.  
  
"Vo to vey Estharian bar Bones, vo into vey ladies voom. There should  
ve a staircase under vee second toilet."  
  
The man started walking away when Kriye grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"Wait, how do you know all this? Why are you even helping us?"  
  
The short, odd man gave Kriye a hard. "Vits just say I'm vaking up vor  
past vins."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Just vo, Dr. Odine vas helped, now vo."  
  
Rave and Kriye looked at each other, then without exchanging a word they bolted towards the Esthar bar.  
  
Once they reached the bar 'Bones,' Rave immediately got the feeling that he wasn't going to like the place, once they walked into the bar he knew he was right.  
  
Esthar as a city is one of the most beautiful places that Rave had ever laid his eyes upon, 'Bones,' however, wouldn't demonstrate that. It reminded him of what his uncle Raijin always said.  
  
"Every pretty flower has to have a wilting petal, ya know."  
  
If Esthar was a pretty flower then Bones was defiantly the wilting petal.  
  
Bone's had the layout of a typical bar. In the back was the counter, where the two bar tenders stood. Throughout the bar where round tables with chairs scattered around them. Outlining the bar were booths with square tables around them.  
  
The layout wasn't what made the bar eerie, it was the mood. The bar was dark, only a few dim lights were hanging from the ceiling. You could barely see two feet in front of you. As far as decorating they had placed weapons on every free area of the walls, and it wasn't your ordinary weapons that they had hanging up. Along with the swords and various guns hung up were old medieval weapons such as that ball with spikes on it, or a regular bow with spears at the ends of it. Rave was even more disgusted to find that some of the weapons still had blood stains on them.  
  
"Let's just get to the bathroom," Kriye said from behind him.  
  
Rave was all too eager to oblige, the staring eyes from everyone in the bar was creeping him out.  
  
Together the two of them walked briskly to the back where the bathroom signs hung. There was at least one thing good that could be said about the bar, it had nice bathrooms.  
  
Kriye walked into the girl's bathroom, feeling slightly odd Rave followed.  
  
There were three stalls in the bathroom Kriye went directly to the middle one. Rave heard her yell from inside the stall.  
  
"How the hell is there suppose to be a staircase under the toilet, it all looks pretty regular from here."  
  
"Let me see." Rave said as he joined her in the stall. She was right; there was nothing there that would indicate a staircase was near by.  
  
"Did you try flushing it?" He suggested to her. Kriye gave it a try and at first nothing happened, but then something odd started to occur.  
  
The whole toilet began to lower. As it transcended a staircase started to come into view.  
  
"What kind of people are we dealing with if they have to hide under bathrooms?" Rave said, only half joking.  
  
Kriye let out a nervous laugh, and then stepped onto the toilet, which was now even with the floor and the two of them began to make their way down the stairs.  
  
The staircase wasn't large; it only took them roughly a dozen steps before they reached the bottom.  
  
Like the bar above the basement was eerie. Preceding though the basement they came to a dark hallway which at the end they could hear whispered murmurs.  
  
Slowly they walked until the end of the hallway came, and stopped in front of two wooden doors.  
  
"Let's just creak them open shall we." Rave said to Kriye who nodded.  
  
Ever so carefully Rave opened one of the wooden doors, now the murmuring had turned into clear voices.  
  
"Dr. Ledman, this isn't her."  
  
"What do you mean this isn't her?" growled an angry voice.  
  
"We just ran a blood test, it doesn't match her mothers."  
  
"But our agent said it was."  
  
"I don't know what else to tell you Dr. Ledman."  
  
"Dammit!" yelled the angry voice of Dr. Ledman. The sound of something metal colliding with a wall followed.  
  
"What do you want me to do with the girl?"  
  
"Dispose of her."  
  
"Wh.what?"  
  
"If she's not the sorceress' daughter then I don't want her!" yelled Dr. Ledman.  
  
Rave could feel Kriye's body tense beside him as they continued to listen.  
  
"I understand Dr. Ledman, but why can't we just let her go? Must we kill her?"  
  
"Don't question Dr. Dickson or rest assure you will be joining her shortly." With a less threatening tone Dr. Ledman went on "Now I have an appointment in Timber that I must attend."  
  
The conversation had ended, and a door being slammed indicated that Dr. Ledman had left the room.  
  
Rave looked over at Kriye; a dangerous looking fury was burning in her eyes. Rave watched as Kriye drew her gunblade.  
  
"I'm going in." She told him, leaving no time for argument, as soon as the words left her lips Kriye was inside the room. Rave was left with no choice, but to follow.  
  
Only what had to be Dr. Dickson was in the room. Kriye had knocked him out with the back of her gunblade quickly, she then moved to the girl lying on an operating table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ceila," Kriye cried "Ceila, are you alright? Oh Shiva please say you are."  
  
"Kriye," said the delirious voice of Ceila. "Kriye, how did you find me?"  
  
"We'll talk later; let's get the hell out of here first."  
  
With Rave's help they lifted Ceila from the table and started to head back the way they came, but as soon as they opened the door voices could be heard coming down the hall.  
  
Without a word the three of them made their way to the door on the opposite side of the room. Another long hall way awaited them. Running as fast as they could with Ceila they made it to the end of the hall which led them to a ladder. Up the ladder they went and through a trap door.  
  
The three of them had arrived outside. Rave was astonished to find themselves in the middle of the Esthar desert.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Rave asked the two girls.  
  
They all looked around; it was Kriye who pointed out a forest.  
"Let's go there; we can discuss what to do later. For now I just want to get out of the open."  
  
The matter was settled, as Kriye, Ceila and Rave all hurried to the forest. 


	4. An Odd Duo's Advice

Chapter 3  
An Odd Due's Advice  
  
Men in slick suits were patrolling the woods, Ceila, Rave and Kriye all hid silently in separate trees, praying that they would just go away.  
  
Kriye couldn't believe this was happening. All she had wanted was a nice getaway to Esthar, visit aunt Ellone, see the sights, and go back home with no problems.  
  
Instead what Kriye had gotten was a run-in with some mysterious guy, her best friend being kidnapped and later discovering that the men were really after her because she is the daughter of the sorceress, and now she was hiding up in a tree away from men in suits who probably wanted to kill her. Why didn't she stay in the library back in Balamb or something?  
  
The night sky eventually started to fade away and daybreak rose through the trees of the forest.  
  
When Kriye was convinced that the coast was clear she jumped down from her tree, she was shortly joined by Ceila and Rave.  
  
The three of them all sat down on a fallen log, there was just so much to discuss that Kriye didn't even know where to begin. Thankfully Ceila took charge and started the conversation.  
  
"So what should we do from here?"  
  
"I don't think we should be going to Esthar anytime soon," answered Rave "I have a feeling there will be too many men in suits crawling around."  
  
Ceila, who was wearing a dazed look up until this point, suddenly turned to Rave and in a high pitched voice asked him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Rave Almansy. I met Kriye just before.well just before you were taken."  
  
"Now did you," said Ceila throwing Kriye a meaningful look.  
  
"What you purpose we do then if we don't go back to Esthar?" Asked Kriye changing the subject.  
  
"Well we heard them talking about the sorceress' daughter right; shouldn't we warn her about these scientists?"  
  
Kriye could see Ceila about to speak up, but then she caught Kriye's eye. Through some kind of best friend connection Ceila knew not to say anything, instead Kriye decided to throw in her own suggestion.  
  
"Didn't we hear one of the doctors' talk about a meeting being held in Timber?"  
  
"You don't think we should go to Timber do you?" Ceila asked incredulously "I mean I'm sure aunt Ellone is having kittens right now. If we don't come home."  
  
"I understand that Ceila, but if these people are interested in the 'sorceress' daughter,' well then I need to know why."  
  
The two girls looked at each other hard, in the end Ceila gave in.  
  
"Alright we'll go, but how do you plan on getting to Timber?"  
  
"I think I can solve that problem," said Rave.  
  
Off the east coast of Esthar, about a mile away from where they now were, Rave had a small flyer. He said it be a tight squeeze, but the three of them all could fit in there.  
  
That night when the sun finally went down, and darkness was upon them they were going to sneak over to the flyer and start their journey to Timber. Until then they were going to have a guard posted at the end of the forest, Ceila had volunteered to be on guard watch first, and for awhile just Kriye and Rave sat on that lonely, rotten log. Kriye took the opportunity to ask him the question that had been nagging her since the moment she met him.  
  
"Rave what are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what are you doing with two strange girls in the middle of the Estharian forest, about to embark on a journey to Timber to stop some scientists from getting a hold of the sorceress' daughter?"  
  
"Well when you put it that way it sounds pretty crazy doesn't it?" He said with a laugh.  
  
"Just a bit."  
  
Rave let out a heavy sigh "Do you want the honest truth?"  
  
"Only if you're willing to give it?" She told him.  
  
"Okay, the truth is I have no other place to go. I ran away from my home about two weeks ago. My parents wanted me to live a life that I didn't want, so I left and I have been searching for what I wanted ever since. I hadn't even come close to finding something I wanted to pursue, and then I literally ran into you."  
  
"You want to pursue me?" Kriye teased.  
  
Rave cracked a smile. "You know what I mean. What were about to do, that's worth something."  
  
"I guess it is." Kriye said quietly.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence between them before Rave spoke up again.  
  
"It's your turn now."  
  
"My turn for what?" She asked confused.  
  
"Why you're here, in the woods with some mysteriously, and let's face it a devilishly handsome guy, about to go to Timber?"  
  
Kriye couldn't help but let out a laugh "It's not quite the story that yours is. Ceila and myself are just on vacation to visit my aunt, little did we know."  
  
"Where are you from then?"  
  
"Ah.we both attend Balamb garden."  
  
"Really so that's where you learned how to use a gunblade so well."  
  
"How about you Rave, you seem to be pretty handy with one yourself?"  
  
"My old man taught me. I'm not sure where he picked it up. He doesn't like talking about his pasts. Anyway he has been teaching me since I was a little kid."  
  
The two of them really didn't talk after that; in fact Kriye remained silent until Ceila came to take Rave's place. As soon as Rave was out of earshot Ceila started laughing.  
  
"What is it?" Kriye asked a little offended by her friend's outburst.  
  
"Here I was being kidnapped by mad scientist, and meanwhile you were off meeting good looking guys."  
  
Kriye gave Ceila a playful shove. "Believe me it wasn't like that."  
  
"Well then," Ceila persisted "why don't you enlighten me?"  
  
Giving into a long sigh Kriye relayed the story to Ceila. When she was finished Ceila let out a loud incredulous laugh.  
  
"You two met because he challenged you to a duel?"  
  
Kriye nodded.  
  
"Then without even being asked he followed you in your search for me?"  
  
Again Kriye nodded.  
  
"And now he's taking us to Timber so we can foolishly try to figure out what's going on?"  
  
This time Kriye didn't even bother with a response, as her friend chuckled to herself. At last when Ceila's laughter had died down into a serious voice she asked Kriye.  
  
"There's one thing I still don't understand Kriye, why don't you tell him you're mother's daughter. I think it's pretty obvious that he's not a threat. I honestly don't see the harm."  
  
It was hard for Kriye to come up with the words to make her friend understand. After a long moment of contemplating Kriye looked up at her friend, who was waiting on her log patiently, and tried to explain.  
  
"My whole life I've been known as my parent's child, then for who I actually am. I guess it's just nice for once in my life to be regarded as someone else. I know it's silly, but for the first time in my life I feel more like Kriye then Leonhart."  
  
"You know," Ceila replied "If he stays with us for awhile you're going to have to tell him who you really are. I mean your identity is pretty vital to this mystery were going to solve."  
  
"I know, I know, will you just let me keep it from him a little longer?"  
  
Ceila smiled warmly "I won't say anything if you don't."  
  
Smiling back Kriye told her friend 'thank you,' then got off the log and started to nestle within the leaves, the overwhelming power of sleep finally started to hit her.  
  
"I think I'm going to try to get some shut eye before I have to trade shifts with Rave," she told Ceila.  
  
"That's a good idea," Ceila replied joining her in the grass "It's going to be a long journey tonight."  
  
Kriye was just about to slip into her much needed slumber when Ceila once again spoke.  
  
"You know Kriye you might be a million other things to a million other people, but you've always been just Kriye to me."  
  
Feeling her heart lighten at Ceila's words Kriye was barely able to give a reply, however, in the end she managed to whisper a few words.  
  
"That's all I want to be."  
  
"I know," Ceila said sleepily "I know."  
  
The two didn't say anything else. It was just nice to know that somewhere in this great world Kriye at least had one person that knew where she was coming from.  
  
* * *  
  
The night finally took over the sky, and Rave, Kriye and Ceila finally  
made their move.  
  
Traveling along the coast they made it to Rave's flyer without a  
problem. Squeezing into the smaller vehicle he took the controls. Locking  
their destination onto Timber Rave eased up as the flyer took off.  
  
He couldn't believe all that had happened in the span of twenty-four  
hours. It was hard for him to believe that he was chasing down some mad  
scientist in hope to save some sorceress that he didn't even know the  
name of. Rave couldn't believe he was doing all this, let alone figure  
out why.  
  
Quickly Rave threw a glance back at Kriye, who was lying against the  
back of the congested vehicle with her eyes shut. Rave would be lying if  
he was to say that Kriye was not a factor to why he was here. She was  
gorgeous, from the moment he saw her he was attracted to her. Still all  
of this just for some beautiful girl? No, he choose to do this, and that  
thought startled him.  
  
His whole life Rave knew where he was going, like it or not he knew.  
For the first time he had no clue to what was going to happen, and Rave  
didn't know what to make of it.  
  
They arrived in Timber just as dawn was breaking. Rave landed his  
flyer just on the outskirts of town. He woke up the two girls who had  
fallen asleep during the trip and together they tracked their way into  
the city.  
  
Timber was nothing compared to Esthar, the contrast was something like  
night and day. As the three of them walked through the dumpy town Rave  
felt that something was very off.  
  
Hoards of people were racing around the place, shouting out things and  
posting up signs wherever an open space lay.  
  
Kriye walked over to a sign that was just posted. She ripped it off  
the brick building, and read it out loud to Rave and Ceila.  
  
"It's an election poster," she told them "Come vote at city hall.  
October 5th. The candidates for the upcoming election of Timber's mayor  
are as follows; Jac Vallick, Russel McGivery, Tarith Neilson, Veilant  
Skeely and Samson Greene. Doors open at 8:00 a.m."  
  
Finished reading the poster Kriye threw it to the ground in disgust.  
"This is great; we have to find a lunatic scientist in this chaotic  
mess." She lifts her head and stares at all the people running around  
frantically. "It's going to be like trying to find a needle in a  
haystack."  
  
"So the elections tomorrow?" Ceila said nervously just as two people  
ran into her then walked away without an apology.  
  
"I guess," Kriye answered.  
  
"Maybe if we wait around things will calm down."  
  
With no other options in front of them they walked to the nearest  
restaurant where they sat down at a square table in the corner and  
ordered water.  
  
The restaurant was just as chaotic as the streets. People were coming  
in and out; others were getting into an argument about what candidate  
they supported. It was really quite a show, unfortunately Kriye, Ceila or  
Rave had no time for shows.  
  
They sat around their table discussing in whispers what they should do  
next when two unlikely strangers came stumbling to their table, each  
taking a seat next where Rave was sitting. Giving the two men peculiar  
looks he asked them.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah if you would just let us sit here for a few minutes that be  
great, we have to stay low for a little bit."  
  
With the two men not giving them much choice Rave and the girls just  
gave each other apprehensive looks.  
  
"I'm Zone," said one of them extending his hand "and my partner in  
crime over here is Watts." Rave shook the man's hand hesitantly, when  
Zone then turned to Kriye he looked as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
"I'm sorry miss," said Zone coming out of his daze "but what's your  
name?"  
  
"Kriye.Kriye Heartily."  
  
Both Zone and Watts almost fell out of their seats.  
  
"I'm sorry," Zone apologized again "You just look remarkably like an  
old friend of ours."  
  
Rave could tell that Kriye would have like to have asked more  
questions but Zone beat her to it.  
  
"So what are three young adults like yourselves doing in Timber at a  
time like this?"  
  
"That's our business if you don't mind." Rave answered curtly.  
  
"That's smart of you kid," Zone told him "you have to be careful at  
times like this, where you stand can mean life or death."  
  
"What's going on here anyway?" Ceila asked "Why all this commotion  
just over an election?"  
  
"In Timber miss it's never just an election. Ever since our  
independence some nineteen years ago Timber has taken their elections  
deathly serious. Every four years the same as the last with every  
candidate as crooked as their opponent that their competing against. With  
people like them running the show it hasn't been much different then when  
we were under Galbadian's rule."  
  
"Who are the two leading candidates this year?" Asked Ceila, who was  
obviously intrigued.  
  
"Jac Vallick and Russel McGivery, the scumbags."  
  
Watts threw a look at his friend that plainly said 'keep your voice  
down.'  
  
"Who do you guys support?" Ceila continued to question, her voice  
barely a whisper "If you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"The only good hearted man in the race, Samson Greene," Watts told  
her.  
  
"He has a good shot too," Zone added "People are sick with the lies  
that the candidates have been feeding them, their finally starting to see  
through the lying hypocrites."  
  
"The governors are defiantly not happy with this," Zone carried on "a  
lot of shady stuff has been going on lately, and not all of it has to do  
with the political scams that have always plagued this city."  
  
Rave looked at Kriye and Ceila; he could sense that their interest was  
raised as much as his own.  
  
"What kind of shady stuff?" Rave asked offhandedly.  
  
"Men have been meeting in this very restaurant for awhile now.  
Important men, they all dress in slick suits and go to the back of the  
restaurant where a lone room is reserved for people such as them."  
  
"When are these meeting held?" Rave asked forgetting to sound  
uninterested.  
  
"I would suppose right now, sir." Watts told him "We saw a couple come  
in her just as we were."  
  
"Where in the back is the meeting room?"  
  
"In the hallway just pass the bathrooms, but I wouldn't bother. The  
room is so heavily guarded that there's no way you could get in."  
  
Zone's answer made Rave's heart fall. To be so close yet so far was  
sickening.  
  
"Yep, it's impossible to get in that room," Zone continued a  
mischievous grin spreading across his face "But that doesn't mean you  
can't listen."  
  
The three of them all look up at Zone.  
  
"All you have to do is go into the bathroom. Just stand on top of one  
of the toilets, there you'll find a vent that you can open. Just climb  
into it and crawl a little ways. You'll be able to hear everything."  
  
Jumping up from the table the three of them started to make their way  
towards the bathroom when Zone called after them.  
  
"You three take care, especially you Miss Kriye Heartilly."  
  
With that the two strange men rushed out of the restaurant.  
  
Ceila turned to Kriye. "We can't even do to a restaurant without having odd old men hitting on you Kriye.'  
  
Kriye threw Ceila a deadly look before she stormed off to the bathroom. Chuckling Rave and Ceila followed in her wake.  
  
When reaching the bathroom Rave couldn't help thinking 'why were secret entrances always in the 'bathroom,' why couldn't they be in a pretty field of flowers or something. Rave set his thoughts to the side as he helped the girls crawl into the vent, he then pulled himself in.  
  
As Zone had told them they crawled along the vent, being careful to be as quiet as possible. The three of them came to a halt when the voices began to reach their ears.  
  
"You have all the girls gathered?" Asked one voice.  
  
"Enough, but we are still awaiting the main component. How's the sorceress search coming along Dr. Ledman?"  
  
They recognized Dr. Ledman's cold matriculate voice enter the conversation.  
  
"The girl is harder to obtain then any of us expected. She has both the cunning of her mother and the strength of her father."  
  
"But she is still without either, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, as far as we know, but"-  
  
"No buts' you must capture the girl before she returns home to Balamb, or everything is ruined. As soon as she returns to Balamb garden there is no hope. Do I make myself clear Dr. Ledman?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Good, now if you excuse me."  
  
The voices died down and silence now filled the vent.  
  
The sorceress' daughter was running about, probably with no clue about the type of men that were after her. Turning to Kriye and Ceila Rave whispered to them.  
  
"We have to go to Balamb garden and warn the sorceress' parents."  
  
"Your right," said Kriye firmly throwing a look over at Ceila "let's go."  
They crawled back to the bathroom, and jumped down.  
  
They had just walked back into the restaurant when screams had started coming from outside. The whole room looked around at each other confused until someone came bursting into the restaurant.  
  
"Somebody's shot Samson Greene!"  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
Well I finished the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed the sequence between Kriye and Ceila in the forest. I think having a good, strong friendship is so important that I tried to capture it, though; I don't think any words could ever do it justice.  
Hope all is well,  
Leah 


	5. Sorrows of the Past

Chapter 4  
Sorrows of the Past  
  
Squall was moving gracefully around the apartment, quickly gathering items and shoving them into his duffle bag.  
  
The news of the assignation of Samson Greene had quickly reached Balamb Garden. Squall had thought it was case in need of his assistance, and Rinoa fully agreed.  
  
Samson Greene was a good man; he was a key figure in Timber's liberation. His assignation did not spell good things for the already troubled town.  
  
Rinoa was content with her life, well actually content didn't come close to how the sorceress would describe her life. Overwhelming joy and complete bliss did it more justice. She had a husband that she was madly in love with, a daughter that she loved and was dead proud of, a home that actually felt like home. She had more then she dear dreamed of. Still there were many faults in Rinoa's life that she would never be able to atone to. Of all her faults none consumed her as much as never returning to Timber.  
  
She knew if she would have asked Squall would have come with her in a heart beat, but there was always something inside of her, something that she didn't want to admit. Rinoa didn't want to go back.  
  
Her life, for the first time in a long time, was actually where she wanted it to be. She just couldn't get herself to leave all that she had gained.  
  
At the time Rinoa figured that things would work out for themselves, that now that Timber was liberated her assistance wasn't needed, and that she could move on. Now whenever she read the newspapers that guilt ate away at her. Maybe she was fooling herself in thinking that she could make a difference, but in Rinoa's eyes the guilt of hiding behind her own selfishness was far worse then being simply foolish.  
  
Waving her thoughts away Rinoa turned her attention back to her husband, who currently was thrusting his boxers into the bottom of his duffle bag. Giggling at his childishness Rinoa got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to him.  
  
"Squall, no one's going to go digging into your bag. I think it's safe to leave your underwear on top."  
  
Glaring at her Squall zipped his bag shut.  
  
"You know for once could you just let things go?"  
  
Again she giggled "And you know that's never going to happen."  
  
Squall grinned at her, the grin that he saved for her and her alone.  
  
"Hopefully this will all be taken care of soon," he told her "I don't want to be gone long."  
  
Rinoa looked at her husband straight into his steel eyes. Squall Leonhart might be the master of hiding behind facades, but he could never hide from her.  
  
Letting her hands rest against his shoulder she said to him. "Don't worry about Kriye. I'm sure the girls are fine."  
  
"I know she is, it's just.ah shit I don't even know what it is," her husband said shaking his head.  
  
"You're worried about your daughter Squall. There's nothing more to it."  
  
"She's only seventeen, what if"-  
  
"Need I remind you Mr. Leonhart what we were doing at the precious age of seventeen?" She told him and took some guilty pleasure in watching his eyes flicker nervously.  
  
"That's what worries me," he said under his breath.  
  
"Squall," she nagged.  
  
"I know, I know," he said again shaking his head "I guess I better get going."  
  
The two gave each other a quick kiss. Parting from her Squall grabbed his bag and started making his way out of the apartment when Rinoa called after him.  
  
"Squall please be careful."  
  
Giving her a confirming nod Squall left the apartment, and Rinoa.  
  
It had been a long time since Rinoa had been at the garden without both Squall and Kriye. Quite frankly she didn't know what to do with herself.  
  
Kriye would be returning sometime late tomorrow, and Squall's return was pending. Having almost two full days to herself Rinoa did something that she hadn't down in awhile. She grabbed her Blaster Edge and left her apartment for the training center.  
  
She and Squall used to have a lot of late night runs in the training center; it was their favorite refuge together right after the Ultimicia ordeal. Or actually it was Squall's favorite refuge, Rinoa only agreed to come along because it was the only place she could be alone with Squall late at night.  
  
They would spend many late nights talking as they battled against grats and the occasional T-rexes. Rinoa had many fond memories in the training center, hell the training center was where Squall proposed to her.  
  
Eventually, especially after they had Kriye, their late runs through the training center dwindled.  
  
Shaking memories out of her head Rinoa entered the training center.  
  
In the span of twenty years things change. The training center, however, was exactly how it was when Rinoa first walked in there nineteen years ago.  
  
Walking into the jungle two grats approached her, and just like nineteen years ago Rinoa let it all out on the two creatures.  
  
Making her way around the center Rinoa was drenched in sweat as she made it back to the entrance. By the end she left the facility eager to get under a warm shower. Already feeling the gentle pricks of water on her body Rinoa walked with a quick pace back to her apartment when a young voice called from behind.  
  
"Aunt Rinoa wait up."  
  
Turning around Rinoa smiled as she saw it was Ryder Dincht calling her name. Ryder was the spitting image of his father. Shorter, Ryder had blond spiky hair and a warm chocolate brown eyes. She had never seen the boy without a smile on his face, the kid just screamed with charisma and Rinoa adored him for that.  
  
"Hello Ryder how are you, hope your break went alright?"  
  
"It was great dad rented a boat and took me fishing off the Galbadian coast."  
  
"I bet that was fun," Rinoa said cheerfully "How is your dad and mom?"  
  
"There good," Ryder replied simply, Rinoa didn't expect a fifteen year old to go into further detail.  
  
"Well I gotta go, I just got back and I want to see if my roommate's here."  
  
Rinoa nodded and was about to turn and leave when a thought hit her "Oh, are Kriye and Ceila back then?" She asked the young Dincht.  
  
"Kriye and Ceila?" Ryder asked confused "Did they go somewhere over break?"  
  
Rinoa thought he was pulling her leg "Don't tease me Ryder," she laughed, although nervously.  
  
"I'm not teasing you aunt Rinoa. I haven't seen Ceila or Kriye in like a week. In fact mom was a little upset that Ceila hadn't written to her over break."  
  
An uncontrollable fear suddenly struck Rinoa's heart. Ryder gave her an apprehensive look before waving good bye and setting off towards his dorm room.  
  
Standing in the middle of the hallway unable to move horrible thoughts started to crawl into her head. Time for awhile decided not to move and as Rinoa stood there frozen all she could do was ask herself over and over again 'If they didn't go to the Dincht's where the hell are they?'  
  
* * *  
  
After Samson Greene was discovered dead Ceila, Rave and Kriye wasted no time in getting out of the city. Kriye especially was anxious to get back to Balamb, even though she knew enough to know something terribly wrong was happening her father had to know about it.  
  
They had left Timber and all piled back into Rave's flyer. Back over the ocean Kriye was wishing for nothing more then to be back in Balamb, informing her parents of all this treachery, until then she occupied herself with worried thoughts.  
  
They had to be half way there when a clunking noise started coming from the front of the flyer.  
  
"What's that noise Rave?"  
  
"I'm not sure; I don't think it's anything we have to worry about?" Rave informed her.  
  
Taking his word for it Kriye settled back into her seat, seconds later the whole flyer started to shake. It was subtle at first, but within no time the vehicle was shaking violently.  
  
"What the hell?!" Ceila yelled.  
  
Kriye looked out the back window; they were declining at an alarming rate.  
  
Turning to the front of the flyer she screamed to Rave over the sound of the failing engine.  
  
"What the hell are you going to do?!"  
  
"Don't worry," he yelled back "I got it all taken care of."  
  
Kriye sat back down in her seat, not feeling reassured at all by his words.  
  
She felt the flyer falling in the air, not daring to risk a glance out the window Kriye closed her eyes, preparing herself for the crash.  
  
The crash never came; instead Kriye felt a rough landing on a strip of land.  
  
The three of them gratefully got out of the rundown flyer. Taking a long look at the once airborne vehicle Kriye turned to Rave.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it taken care of," she repeated bitterly "My ass."  
  
"Hey were here, we have air in our lungs, stop complaining." Rave retorted.  
  
Shutting up Kriye considered what she was preparing herself for just sixty seconds ago, Rave made a good point.  
  
Breaking the silence Ceila asked them "Where exactly are we?"  
  
Looking around their surroundings for the first time Kriye knew exactly where they were. The plentiful number of docks, the sight of rows of houses, and the smell of dead seagulls made it a dead giveaway.  
  
"Were in Fisherman's horizon," she told them lamely.  
  
"No kidding," Said Rave looking around wide eyed, "Were in the big FH."  
  
"The place is neither big or for that matter anything extraordinary to look at," she told him "Now come on we have to find a way to get out of here."  
  
Neither Ceila nor Rave spoke as Kriye started to lead them out of the docks and into the city.  
  
Normally Kriye would have loved to goof around the city, it might not be much to look at compare to a city like Esthar, but the town defiantly had its own charm, especially at night. Unfortunately she was in too of a bitter mood to enjoy it.  
  
Storming pass all the shops and people Kriye went directly to 'Vick's and Mick's Boat Rental." Stopping outside the store she turned to Ceila and Rave.  
  
"You guys wait out here; I'm going to see if I can rent us a boat."  
  
Not waiting for either of them to reply Kriye stepped into the store.  
  
Kriye had been to Vick's and Mick's a couple of times when she was younger, every time she was with her father.  
  
Forgetting that last detail Kriye walked into the store as if she had done it a thousand times before. Walking up to the counter the clerk looked at her carefully before greeting her.  
  
"Can I help you miss?"  
  
"Yes, my groups vehicle has broken down, and we need a boat that can take us to Balamb."  
  
"Alright, that will be 1500 gil."  
  
Kriye laugh uncomfortably, she hated what she was about to do.  
  
"Sir, this is am emergency. I need to get to Balamb garden immediately. You can charge the bill to Squall Leonhart I promise he will repay you."  
  
The clerk broke into hysteric laughter. "Why the hell would Squall Leonhart take care of your bill?"  
  
"He's my father," she said meekly.  
  
The bastard of a clerk was now bent over trying to catch his breath "Your.your Squall Leonhart's daughter," the clerk started to pound his fist on the table "Get out of her kid before I call the police." The clerk told her between chuckles.  
  
"But"-  
  
"Scram."  
  
Too appalled to argue any further Kriye left the shop. Outside Ceila and Rave were waiting. Ceila asked her if she got the rental, but when Kriye walked right pass her Ceila got the hint and didn't say another word.  
  
Walking down the streets of FH Kriye was at a complete lost. She had to get to Balamb, but if she wasn't allowed to rent a boat Kriye didn't know what else she could do. She wasn't about to stoop low enough and steal a boat, although.  
  
Shaking the thought immediately away Kriye continued to walk, before she knew it they were again at the docks.  
  
Standing at the end of a wooden plank Kriye looked out into the vast ocean. The water seemed to never end, but somewhere beyond the horizon was Balamb, the place she would give anything to be at the moment.  
  
Contemplating if she should make a swim for it Kriye heard a voice yell from one dock over.  
  
"So you guys having traveling problems?"  
  
Kriye looked carefully at who was speaking to them. It was a guy about their age. He had dark spiky hair, and deep brown eyes. The guy hopped from his dock to their plank. Facing them the guy smiled warmly.  
  
"You guys wouldn't need a lift would you?"  
  
"Why would you care if we do or not?" Kriye asked skeptically.  
  
"I don't," the guy replied honestly "I just thought I could help you out, that's all."  
  
"Do you have a boat?" Rave asked him.  
  
"Do I have a boat?" The guy repeated incredulously  
  
He points to the dock he was on previously. There at the end was a little, lonely boat. Kriye had to wonder how the thing was staying a float let alone if it could handle four people.  
  
"Does it work?" Ceila asked.  
  
The guy laughs "You can bet your last Gil that it works."  
  
"Yes, but can it take us to Balamb? If you haven't already noticed were kind of in a hurry," she told the guy curtly.  
  
"Listen babe, I built this boat with my bare hands. It's the fasted speed boat in this port. If you want to get to Balamb fast you better hop in, because there's no way you'll get there any faster."  
  
Not knowing what to say Kriye just stood there dumbly. Thankfully Rave took advantage of the awkward silence to question the stranger who was so willingly offering his hand.  
  
"What's in it for you? Why would you help us out?"  
  
The three of them all stared at the stranger all seeing a sad, familiar look floating in his eyes.  
  
"I have my reasons, but two of them are that you guys need a ride to Balamb and I'm in need of a little adventure I'm figuring that we'll be able to help each other out."  
  
Going against her better nature of mistrust, giving to her by her father, Kriye gave in. "We would really appreciate your help," she told the stranger earnestly.  
  
"Then I have no problem in giving it."  
  
And that was that. The mysterious stranger introduced himself as Davis Westmen, he was eighteen, and lived in FH alone. Unfortunately they weren't able to learn any more for time was of the essence and they all understood that they had to get going.  
  
Davis sent them all into town to pick up supplies while he readied the boat. Thirty minutes later they were ready to go.  
  
"Hang onto your shirts," Davis told them as they were about to set sail "It's going to be a hell of a ride."  
  
Starting his boat Davis was seconds away from taking off when a man ran up to the dock, a frantic look was smothered cross his face.  
  
"What's up Dale?" Davis yelled over the motor.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it Davis," the man yelled back "It's all over the news."  
  
"What's all over the news?"  
  
"Squall Leonhart, that headmaster of Balamb garden, has been shot."  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
In this chapter I went back to a little more basic Squall/Rinoa, because for some reason that's who I always come back to. There will be more depth with the older characters as my story develops, but in the end I'm pretty much centering on Kriye and the others.  
I hope everyone has a great Holidays.  
  
Always,  
Leah 


	6. Heart's Best Intent

CHAPTER 5  
Heart's Best Intent  
  
Quistis watched her husband as he hammered additional boards into the feeding shed. He was so stubborn, it was only a small hole at the bottom of the shed, but Seifer wouldn't let it go. He just had to fix it.  
  
He was so much like his son that it was heart aching.  
  
Rave had been gone for almost a month now. They hadn't heard a word from him since the night of their argument. Quistis couldn't even sleep at night. Instead she would lay awake listening for the door to open, hoping that her son would come walking in.  
  
They should have compromised with him. They shouldn't have kept him in the dark and told him what he had the right to know.  
  
Both Quistis and Seifer had a whole other life before they found one together. They learned from their mistakes of the past, and were able to make the best of it.  
  
They deprived Rave from that, and for that Quistis felt horrible.  
  
Seifer had now finished with the feeding shed, and had fallen on the grass where he was looking yearn fully at the sky.  
  
Seifer was such a dreamer, he always has been. She sometimes felt guilty for taking such a man and bringing him to a life that he had never dreamed of. Of course their current life was just as much Seifer's choice as it was hers, still it sometimes felt like a settled life rather then a chosen one.  
  
Quistis continued to watch her husband until he left his spot on the grass. Seifer came into the house and wrapped his strong arms around her. After a gentle kiss on the top of the head Seifer left, Quistis hoped to take a shower.  
  
As her husband walked away Quistis realized that despite everything life worked out, and as she looked out at the endless sky she believed whole heartily that the same would work out for Rave. After all he was his father's son.  
  
* * *  
  
Rinoa's heart physically couldn't endure anymore heartache. The idea of not knowing where Kriye and Ceila were was horrible enough, but to hear that her husband had been shot.If she didn't know she had to stay strong she would have broken down.  
  
The news of Squall being shot was the most horrid thing Rinoa had ever been through. She was on the phone with Zell worrying about their daughters when Zell suddenly let out a loud curse. He said something terrible had happened on the news, when she asked what it was Zell told her to sit down.  
  
Now she was on a train to Timber to see her husband who was in critical care, and she still had no idea where her daughter was. The only two things that were important to Rinoa are suddenly being ripped from her. On the train alone she at least broke down a dozen times.  
  
When she arrived in Timber she didn't waste a moment to consider how bizarre it was to be back. Baring only Squall in mind Rinoa rushed to the hospital. Once arriving there it took two nurses to hold her down as the doctor tried to explain to her.  
  
"Mrs. Leonhart please."  
  
"I want to see my husband!" Rinoa cried.  
  
""I know," the doctor said calmly "But please let me explain his condition first."  
  
Biting down on her own impatience Rinoa listened.  
  
"Mr. Leonhart was shot in the left breast. Luckily it missed most of the muscle. He will have a full recovery."  
  
She let out a deep sigh of relief before turning her attention back to the doctor. "Is there anything else known on his assailant?" She asked him.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of," said the doctor "But then again I'm just a physician, the local authorities normally don't let me in on such matters."  
  
Nodding absent mindedly Rinoa asked is she could see Squall. With permission granted Rinoa followed one of the nurses to the farthest room in the ward.  
  
Rinoa had seen many wrong things in her life, but none as wrong as seeing Squall Leonhart lying lifelessly on a bed.  
  
Upon her entry Squall looked up from his absent stare out the window. He lit up in such a way that made Rinoa's heart flutter. Not even able to control herself Rinoa ran to his bed jumping on top of him.  
  
"I was so worried," she wailed "I heard that you were shot and it was like all the life was taken out of me."  
  
"Well the life's going to be taken out of me if you don't get off," Squall told her trying to catch his breath.  
  
Immediately she got off from on top of her husband and slid to the side of his bed. Tears suddenly began to roll down her face. Between sobs Rinoa tried to talk.  
  
"I just don't work without you Squall. I just about broke down a hundred times on my way over here. I can't believe what kind of wreck I am."  
  
Squall smiled one of his rare smiles as he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"Rinoa don't believe it for one second that you can't make it without me," he told her "You're the strongest person I know. Without you.I don't like to think about it. It's me who couldn't make it without you.  
  
"Squall," she cried flinging her arms around him "I love you so much."  
  
Rinoa could feel Squall's hands tighten around her arm as he whispered to her.  
  
"I love you Rinoa."  
  
They held onto each other just like they did when they first fell in love, it was the best feeling in the world to know that never changed. When they finally did part Squall's face grew serious and he asked her.  
  
"Did Kriye make it back alright?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Rinoa answered quickly "She's back at home. I didn't want to risk her coming here."  
  
Rinoa watched guiltily as Squall nodded in relief. She hated lying to Squall more then anything in this world, but she knew if she told him that his only daughter was missing he would get up from his bed, wounded chest or not, and go look for her.  
  
Although she loved him for his courageousness she wasn't going to let him further injure himself.  
  
Counting on others Rinoa kept her mouth shut, and hoped when Squall found out he would forgive her.  
  
It was hard spending the whole day with Squall as if nothing was wrong. It was comforting having him beside her, but nothing would be enough until Kriye was also on her side.  
  
Nothing in this world could compare to the love you have for your child, there like a second heart, and right at that moment Rinoa's hearts were dying.  
  
At one point Rinoa couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself from Squall and went to the phone to call Zell.  
  
She had just placed her money into the telephone when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turing around Rinoa dropped the phone out of pure shock. There standing in front of her were no one other then Zone and Watts, her two closest friends that she abandoned for a life with someone else.  
  
"Hey Rinoa," Zone said "long time no see."  
  
".ah." She tried desperately to get words out, but her throat was dry as sand.  
  
"We heard about Squall," Zone went on "we thought we might pay respect."  
  
Still Rinoa remained speechless.  
  
"Rinoa we met Kriye," said Watts speaking up for the first time.  
  
Suddenly Rinoa had too many things to say.  
  
"Where did you see her? Is she here? God tell me is she alright?"  
  
Zone put a calm hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Last we saw her she was fine. She was with two other people, a guy and a girl."  
  
A guy? Rinoa knew who the other girl was, but who else would her daughter be with? Forgetting the minor detail Rinoa went back to interrogating Zone and Watts.  
  
"Is she still here in Timber?"  
  
It was Zone who answered "I doubt it; they were really interested by a secret meeting that was being held. We left them when they went to check it out, then Samson Greene's assignation happened and we haven't heard from them since."  
  
"What was this secret meeting about?"  
  
Both Zone and Watts shrugged.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Rinoa asked more to herself then to the two men.  
  
No one answered her question. It just became silent between the three of them. She was just about to continue her call to Zell when Zone once again spoke.  
  
"You know what she told us her name was? She told us it was Kriye..." Zone paused for a moment "Kriye Heartilly."  
  
The name stung Rinoa, she has been known by several lasts names, but none, not even Leonhart, meant to her as much as the one that Zone had just spoken.  
  
"Zone," she began, but the man wouldn't hear it.  
  
"Rinoa," he interrupted "you have more important matters to worry about then things of the past."  
  
"But"-  
  
"Goodbye Rinoa Heartilly."  
  
With Zone parting her with a kiss on the cheek, and Watts giving her a bow the two of them left.  
  
Rinoa stood there for a moment. So many emotions were running through her that nothing would function. Finally shaking everything off Rinoa turned back to the phone.  
  
Instead of calling Zell Rinoa punched in the number that Laguna gave her strictly for emergencies. When the charismatic voice of her father-in- law came on the line she wasted no time.  
  
"Laguna I need you to do something for me."  
  
* * *  
  
One thing could be said about Davis' boat, it was damn fast. They raced across the ocean at speeds faster then Kriye would have ever imagined for the tiny vehicle.  
  
Their destination was no longer Balamb, but instead back to Timber. As they traveled Kriye's insides were churning into knots, and she was pretty sure that it wasn't from the boat.  
  
The news of her father being shot was like being shot herself. The pain of knowing that her dad was lying in a hospital bed was terrible, and a bit unnerving.  
  
Kriye always saw her father as this unstoppable, super natural being. The reality that even the great Squall Leonhart, her dad, could be hurt.it didn't settle well with Kriye.  
  
Wanting to get away from her thoughts Kriye stood up from her spot in the back of the boat, and maneuvered pass Ceila and Davis to where Rave was standing.  
  
She stood beside him not saying a word. Kriye didn't even know why she wanted to talk with Rave. There was just an odd comfort that she got from him that not even Ceila could provide.  
  
Kriye waited for Rave to say something to her, but the words never came. He just stood there silently looking off to the horizon.  
  
Not knowing how to start the conversation Kriye was about to move to the back of the boat again when Rave finally spoke.  
  
"You know if you didn't trust me you should have just come out and said it."  
  
Kriye frowned "What are you talking about Rave?"  
  
"You said your name was Kriye Heartilly, not Leonhart."  
  
"That wasn't because I didn't trust you Rave," she said defensively. "I just didn't want my parents to interoperate your impression of me."  
  
"Whatever," Rave said curtly turning away from her.  
  
Aghast by Rave's behavior Kriye moved back to her position in the back of the boat. She didn't need this; she had enough to worry about with her father being in critical condition and dangerous men trying to capture her. She did not need to add Rave's child ness to the mix.  
  
They traveled across the water for awhile before Timber's coast finally came into view. Anxiousness filled her heart; Kriye was at the edge of the boat waiting impatiently for it to arrive at shore, when large winds suddenly swept over them. Kriye looked up; as she did she could feel her jaw drop. Just above them were over a dozen flyers each occupied by one Estharian soldier.  
  
Davis turned the engine off to his boat, and the four of them just floated there as one of the flyers hovered down so he was eye level with them.  
  
"By order of the President of Esthar you four shall come with us," the soldier told them.  
  
There really wasn't much they could do, Davis put up a fuss about not leaving his boat. The soldier had to keep reassuring him that it would be taken care of. With all other options eliminated Kriye and the others all hopped on back of one of the flyers and were off.  
  
Kriye had no idea where they were being taken, but once the Estharian continent came into view it all became clear. They were being taken back to Grandpa Laguna.  
  
Grandpa Laguna on first seeing her was a whirl of different emotions. Relieved, angry, happy, confused all mixed together in one frantic, pony tailed old man.  
  
Once Grandpa Laguna was finished with her, aunt Ellone came running into Laguna's office.  
  
"Oh I was so worried," she wailed "I should have never told you that you could stay without your parent's permission. I should have been more responsible."  
  
After aunt Ellone pried herself off of her and Ceila Kriye finally got the chance to tell her grandfather all they had learned. Grandpa's reaction to the news would have been hysterical if the situation wasn't so dire.  
  
"Scientist are doing what to who?!" Her grandfather yelled astonished.  
  
"There doing experiments to girls and they want my blood for these experiments," Kriye explained. "I have to go to Timber and see my dad, he has to know."  
  
"Hold it there Kriye," said Laguna grabbing Kriye by the shoulders "You aren't going anywhere near Timber, especially at a time like this."  
  
"But Grandpa, I have to see my dad. I mean I don't even know if he's alright."  
  
"Kriye I've talked to your mother and everything is going to be fine. As for your father he's being notified about what's going on so you don't have to worry I'll take care of that."  
  
"But"-  
  
"Kriye," her grandpa cut her off "If somebody's after you all they want is for you to go to a place as chaotic as Timber is right now."  
  
Through the firmness, and finality in her grandpa's voice Kriye knew there was no use arguing. It was the first time that her silly grandfather reminded Kriye of her father.  
  
Storming out of Grandpa Laguna's office Kriye walked furiously back to the transporter. Not having to say or do anything the transporter took her directly to the top of the presidential palace.  
  
The top of the presidential palace was really just a flat roof covered in blue lights. Kriye's mother had once taken her up there when she was younger, and every since whenever her family visited her grandpa Kriye would always sneak away to the roof, where the tranquility was plentiful.  
  
Kriye sat down on the farthest part of her roof and let her feet dangle over the palace. There she got lost staring off into the city of wonders. Time suddenly had no value; it was just her, her thoughts, and the freedom of being completely alone. It was a beyond wonderful feeling.  
  
Eventually her freedom ended. Minutes, hours whatever fragment of times passed a familiar voice echoed across the roof awaking her to surroundings once again.  
  
"It's nice up here."  
  
Turning around quickly Kriye almost slipped off the roof. "Rave, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Believe me it was as much of a shock for me as it is for you," he told her "I just went into the transporter, I was only thinking about where you could have run off to, and bang here I am."  
  
Kriye sighed and turned back around. "Why did you want to know where I was?"  
  
She listened as Rave's footsteps move towards her. "Because I did," Kriye looked up to see Rave kneeling down beside her. His soulful eyes burning down on her own.  
  
"Can I join you?" He asked.  
  
When she replied with a shrug Rave sat down next to her. The two of them were quiet for awhile. All the while Kriye kept chancing glances through the corner of her eye.  
  
He was a handsome guy, there was no denying that, but there was more to Rave Almansy that what met the eye. Kriye had felt it since the moment she met him, though she still couldn't explain it.  
  
Their silence rolled on and on. Kriye was about to suggest that they go back down to the others when Rave finally spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Kriye."  
  
Unable to help herself Kriye gave him a puzzled look. "Why would you be sorry?" She asked him.  
  
"It was selfish of me to be upset at you for not telling me who you really are. You have enough to worry about, and I think you were right not to trust me. Hell I'm just some guy who decided to pick a fight with you on the streets."  
  
"You're more then that," Kriye told him earnestly.  
  
"Hardly," Rave replied with a cynical laugh. "I mean I'm just a chocobo farmer from the outskirts of Deling, you're frickin Kriye Leonhart. It's not even a comparison."  
  
Standing up furiously Kriye yelled at him "That's exactly why I didn't tell you who I was. I'll always be 'Leonhart,' never just Kriye!"  
  
"I know that," said Rave standing up to meet her eye "It's just you are what you are, and I'm who I am. It's hard to ignore the difference."  
  
"I don't see a difference!" Kriye said curtly.  
  
"Yeah well either way I guess it doesn't matter. Tomorrow you'll spend the day with your grandfather, the president of Esthar, and I'll return to.to Shiva knows where."  
  
"You're leaving!"  
  
"We all are," Rave told her his voice small. "Ceila's parents are coming to pick her up, Davis' boat is waiting at the Esthar pier ready for whenever he wants to take off, and I.I leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"Where are you going to go?" Kriye asked him, she couldn't believe everyone was leaving her.  
  
"I might see if I can catch a ride back to FH with Davis. From that point." Rave paused for a moment then gave her a simple shrug. "I guess from that point I'll just play it by ear."  
  
Kriye sat back down. She didn't want anyone to go, she needed them to stay. She tried to tell Rave that, but the words wouldn't come out. She just sat there speechless.  
  
She could hear Rave sigh deeply and as he did she looked back up at him. His face was unreadable, it was just there impossible to decipher. What was he thinking.or feeling?  
  
"I better get back downstairs," he told her, his voice deadpan "I have an early morning."  
  
Kriye didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at his face hoping to find some trace of emotion.  
  
"Well I'll see ya," Rave finally said closing the conversation.  
  
Kriye listened as his footsteps walked away. She turned back forward the thought that they were leaving in the morning was very unsettling to Kriye. She knew they couldn't stay together forever, but for them to leave her so soon.  
  
It was hard to describe all the emotions running inside of her at that moment, but there was one she knew for sure. Kriye tool a look around the empty roof with a heavy sigh, it was loneliness.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, I hope everyone's holidays went alright. I really enjoyed writing the beginning of this chapter. I've never really done any real Quistis/Seifer scenes and I like writing from those characters point of view in that situation. Well thanks to all reading the story. Take it easy, Leah 


	7. Bright Lights

Chapter 6  
Bright Lights  
  
The next morning was surreal. Rave got up with an unusual knot in his chest. It was extremely painful even though it didn't hurt a bit.  
  
Getting dressed quickly in the visitors room that was assigned to him Rave wasted no time in getting into the President's office, where they all agreed to meet that morning.  
  
Rave was surprised that he was the last one to arrive to the lavish office. When he got there Davis was in enthusiastic conversation with president Laguna, Ceila was wrapped in a conversation with Ellone and Kriye was sitting alone in the corner. Rave couldn't quite make himself meet eyes with her.  
  
Once everyone noticed his entrance they stopped what they were doing and turned to him.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mr. Sleepy Mc Sleepikins," Davis teased.  
  
"I thought I be one of the first ones up," Rave told everyone sheepishly.  
  
He heard President Laguna chuckle "Something's will never change with teenagers will they?"  
  
Rave simply nodded, still trying desperately not to look at Kriye.  
  
Despite Rave's dreary mood he tried desperately to listen as the President began to speak to the group.  
  
"You guys should be proud of yourselves. You uncovered information that paid professionals would die to get their hands on. That's very impression, and believe me when I say you've been a great help, not only to the Leonharts," he pointed over to Kriye "But to the people of every nation, you have Esthar's gratitude."  
  
They were nice words, but they meant absolutely jack-shit to Rave. He didn't 'do' anything. He just stumbled across things that turned out bigger then he imagined.  
  
Esthar didn't owe him anything, and the Leonharts especially didn't.  
  
After President Laguna told them they were welcomed back to Esthar at any time, he and Ellone left the room so the four of them could say their goodbyes.  
  
It was awkward at first. Truly they hardly knew each other, but their little adventure together made Rave feel like he knew these girls his whole life.  
  
Davis' goodbyes were quick; he had only joined them shortly ago. When it was Rave's turn, however, he felt like there was everything to say, but not a single word to say it with.  
  
"You take care of yourself," Ceila said igniting the farewell "Try to be on your best behavior. I don't want to read any headlines about two idiots who tried to take on the whole Galbadian army."  
  
Rave forced a laugh. "I'll try."  
  
Ceila gave him a kiss on the cheek. Smiling at her Rave next turned Kriye.  
  
The pain in his chest that he felt when he woke up this morning increased ten-fold as he stood before her.  
  
Like the night before he wanted to say something meaningful to Kriye, something more then just 'goodbye.' But just like the night before the words seemed to be stuck somewhere between his stomach and his throat. Unable to get out what he wanted to say Rave had to settle with another cliché goodbye.  
  
"You take care," he told her.  
  
"You too," Kriye replied barely looking at him.  
  
That was it. He probably never see her again and all he could say was 'take care.'  
  
The two of them continued to stare around the office, neither daring to look at each other and neither daring to move.  
  
It wasn't until Davis cleared his throat at the doorway that the two of them stirred. Giving Kriye a half-hearted smile he turned around. Rave joined Davis at the doorway and after a quick wave to Ceila they left the President's office, and two of the greatest people that Rave had ever met.  
  
On the way back to Davis' boat all the young sailor wanted to do was talk. Rave was in no mood for conversation, he remained silent as Davis rambled on.  
  
"You know I've never been in Esthar before. I mean it's so hard to travel here by boat."  
  
Rave just kept walking.  
  
"Hey Rave, do you think we can hang around town for awhile? Who knows when I'll get the chance to be in Esthar again?"  
  
Rave simply nodded, he had no where to go, and Davis was right 'who does know' where your going to end up next.  
  
They went all around the city, they went to all the shops, they saw all the sights, and when they were done they rolled into the Esthar hotel, free of charge courtesy of the President.  
  
Davis wanted to stay at the presidential palace again, but Rave immediately shut down that idea. He had already said goodbye to Kriye and Ceila, he didn't think he could do it again.  
  
That night the two young men snuggled into their hotel beds. Rave could feel the gentle blanket of sleep starting to pull over him when Davis out from the blissful silence asked him.  
  
"You're really going to Miss Kriye and Ceila aren't you?"  
  
The question was so out of the blue that Rave couldn't even react to it.  
  
"You know Rave I saw the way you always looked at Kriye," Davis went on "You should have told her."  
  
"Told her what?!" Rave snapped.  
  
"How you felt," Davis replied calmly "I know you wanted to."  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?! Hell who do you think I am? She's Kriye 'Leonhart' and I'm"-  
  
"Rave Almansy," Davis finished "I know that, and frankly I don't see the difference."  
  
After that Davis didn't say another word. What did Davis know anyways? Yeah he was going to miss Kriye, but he was going to miss Ceila just the same. To hell with what Davis thought Rave decided burying his face back into his pillow.  
  
Eventually Rave did go to sleep that night, but it wasn't the warm, comfortable sleep that it started out to be.  
  
The next morning they got up early, and Rave was ready to leave the 'beautiful' city of Esthar.  
  
Davis was signing them out of the hotel and Rave was standing beside him. Dozens of people walked in and out of the hotel as they stood there, but only two caught Rave's eye.  
  
They were two men, dressed in nice suits. Their eyes were grey and void of any emotion at all. Even as they walked briskly past him Rave could feel a coldness crawl down his spine.  
  
Davis finished up at the front desk, and as they started to leave the hotel they walked pass the two men in suits. The two were diverged in conversation, and Rave was only able to catch three words as they walked by, but they were enough to make his heart stop dead.  
  
"They got her."  
  
Rave turned hostilely to Davis, who only stared at him blankly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Davis asked.  
  
"We gotta get back!" He whispered firmly.  
  
"Back where?" Davis asked confused.  
  
"Back to the palace."  
  
Before Davis could ask anything else Rave broke into a run, he could here his comrade following. Rave's whole body was hurting with fright; he hoped to the guardians that his feeling was wrong. He didn't care how much of an idiot he would look like if she was there, he just hoped she was.  
  
It didn't take long for the boys to arrive at the palace. There wasn't even a guard waiting outside. The two of them walked right into the palace and from there into the transporter.  
  
In less then seconds the transporter took them into the president's office. As soon as they got there Rave's fears were confirmed.  
  
Hoards of people where in the office, soldiers, reporters, you name it they were there.  
  
Rave spotted Ceila talking to two adults; from the looks of them he assumed that they were her parents. As soon as she spotted him she broke away from the adults and ran over to him.  
  
Her splotched tear face showed no surprise to him being there. Instead she wrapped him in a tight hug and through her sobbing said to him.  
  
"They.they took her."  
  
Rave held onto her and told her firmly "We'll get her back."  
Ceila nodded and started to back away slowly "Your right." She said wiping her tears "I know we will."  
  
President Loire and the good soldiers of Esthar seemed to have the same mentality also, however for Rave that wasn't enough. He couldn't stand sitting while people he didn't know searched for Kriye. Neither could Ceila or Davis.  
  
So on only the second night of Kriye's disappearance Ceila, Davis and Rave snuck out of the palace and started a search of their own search.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the single most scariest experience that Kriye had ever gone through.  
  
She was lying peacefully in her bed when soldiers all dressed in black infiltrated her room. At first Kriye thought it was some dream, that thought quickly popped as she felt the pain of being manhandled and shoved into a large aircraft. No dream could be that painful.  
  
Kriye was drugged on the aircraft, and she didn't remember another thing until she awoke on a flat, white work table. Her arms, legs and neck were all strapped to the table. The only thing that she could see was the grey tiled ceiling that was lined across the room.  
  
The time that passed since Kriye had arrived at the godforsaken laboratory she wasn't sure of. Long or short, it didn't matter, time had become irrelevant.  
  
The only things she measured were when the doctors and scientist came in to perform test on her. The pain that each experiment inflicted was very memorable.  
  
In-between the experiments Kriye found herself thinking a lot. Not just about the experiments that where being done to her, but about everything.  
  
She thought about her parents, she hoped that her father was alright, and that her mother wasn't worrying too much. Kriye missed her mom and dad. She wished the last words she spoke to them hadn't been a lie.  
  
Her mind also wondered over to aunt Ellone and Grandpa Laguna. They be so worried, and worse then that she knew they feel horrible that Kriye was taken from right under their noses. She wish she could tell them not to feel guilty, because Kriye knew they would be.  
  
Kriye thought about her friends probably the most. She thought about Davis, who had just recently entered her life, she thought about Ceila who had been her best friend throughout most of her life. Kriye appreciated Ceila more then she probably would ever know. Mostly though, despite her efforts, Kriye thought about Rave.  
  
He was probably somewhere in FH without a clue to what the hell she was going through, but still she thought of him.  
  
Rave had come into her life forcibly. He hadn't even been part of her life for long, but nonetheless, he was defiantly apart of it now.  
  
Kriye wished she could figure out what exactly it was that she felt for Rave. She wish she could say it was a crush, but she had crushes before and this wasn't that. Kriye thought it might be a deep friendship, like what she had with Ceila, but still the feelings were different. The only option left was love, but really that wasn't an option at all. She didn't care what her parents thought; seventeen year olds don't fall in love.  
  
Whatever the feeling was it didn't matter anymore. Rave was gone, forever out of her life, and that was the bottom line.  
  
One day, right after the scientist were finished extracting more blood samples, Kriye found herself once again thinking about Rave.  
  
It was almost like a dream state. He was right before her, his mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. He looked frantic, as if he was in a big hurry. He was yelling out to someone, and before Kriye could believe it Ceila and Davis were now standing over her too. They were all trying to unfasten her straps.  
  
Suddenly the dream state ended, and hectic noise started to fill the seen around.  
  
"Kriye, are you alright?! Please talk to me!" Ceila's desperate voice cried.  
  
"Ahh," Kriye moaned in the only response she could give her friend.  
  
She watched as Ceila threw a worried look over at Rave. Without a word Rave continued to undo the last of her straps.  
  
When she was at last free Ceila and Davis each took one of her arms and started to guide her through the laboratory and into a hallway lit by sirens and flashing lights.  
  
Kriye could hardly stay awake, even with the chaoticness that was around her. She remembered being dragged along by Ceila and Davis, while Rave stood in front of them, his gunblade out and ready to attack anyone who approached.  
  
Somehow the four of them reached Davis' boat. Kriye couldn't stay awake any longer. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the back and falling asleep on Rave's shoulders.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to all reading this story. As always I hope all it well. 


	8. Beautiful Mistakes

CHAPTER 7  
Beautiful Mistakes  
  
When they finally arrived back at Esthar, back to the safety of the presidential palace, hoards of people crowed around her. Doctors, soldiers, Uncle Zell, aunt Ellone and Izza, Grandpa Laguna, but nobody's presence affected Kriye as much as when she saw her mother.  
  
Through the crowd of people Kriye ran to her mother. The two flung their arms around each other with so much emotion that it hurt inside and out. When they at last parted Kriye started to break down in hysterics, apologizing for everything that she did. For lying, for running away, for everything that drove guilt into Kriye's heart she apologized for. Her mom, however, wouldn't hear any of it. She simply took Kriye by the shoulders and said to her.  
  
"Kriye our lives are made of hundreds of mistakes, but there for a purpose," she paused for a moment breaking into a great, warm smile. "They're there to learn from."  
  
Kriye laughed inwardly. Coming from anyone else it would have sounded cliché, but coming from her mother the words value increased ten fold.  
  
Once Kriye and her mother had their moment the crowd quickly encircled around Kriye once again. It was at this point that Kriye relayed everything that had happened to her.  
  
The news wasn't exactly shocking; everyone in the room knew that these mysterious scientists were after her. The only shocking part was probably hearing about it from someone who experienced it first hand.  
  
"Blood sampled were taken from me everyday," she told them the crowd. "They would also put me to sleep a lot. Shiva knows what they did to me then," Kriye watched as everyone shuddered.  
  
"So do you know what they were doing with your blood sample?" Grandpa Laguna asked hesitantly. "Did they ever mention the other girls that they were experimenting on?"  
  
"They would, they would say a girl's name from time to time, but none of it ever made a sense to me. All I know is there using my blood, and I have a hunch that it's not going to be used for any type of world peace."  
  
Grandpa Laguna nodded his head knowingly.  
  
"What is it Laguna?" asker her mother. "What are you not telling us?"  
  
Kriye watched as her grandpa stared at everyone nervously, finally after a long sigh he spoke.  
  
"Well after you kids first told me about the experiment I started to do my own research...I spoke with Dr. Odine."  
  
Both Kriye and Rave gasped at the mention of Dr. Odine's name, it was the name of the mysterious man who helped them when they were searching for Ceila. The larger shock for them, however, was that Aunt Ellone, Uncle Zell and her own mother's reaction were exactly the same.  
  
"What are you doing bringing him into this?!" Her mother shouted.  
  
"He knows more about sorceresses then any of us could ever dream to obtain," Grandpa tried to reason "I trust he'll keep everything I told him confidential." Her mom rolled her eyes as Grandpa Laguna continued. "Anyways what he said was very informative."  
  
"And what was that?" Aunt Ellone asked skeptically.  
  
Grandpa looked at everyone, his eyes wide and nervous. "Dr. Odine believes that these men are trying to make an army of sorceresses."  
  
Dead silence filled the room.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy," Laguna continued "But I do believe what he says is correct, and now I think they have the means to do it."  
  
There was a pause; only broken by her mother who said "Well what do we do about it?"  
  
"I want you guys to do nothing about it," Laguna told her "I want you and Kriye to go back to Squall. Leave this problem to the Esthar military."  
  
"Laguna," her mother protested, but as both she and Kriye knew, when he wanted to Grandpa Laguna could be just as, if not more, stubborn then her dad.  
  
When Grandpa Laguna wouldn't hear any of it the matter became closed. Kriye and her mom were going back to Timber to be with her dad, but the blessing was that they weren't going to be going alone. Ceila, Davis and Rave would be joining her. For this Kriye was grateful.  
  
Kriye didn't remember ever having a stronger need to see her father in her entire life. The whole ride to Timber was awful; the only thing that she could do to suppress the ache that was burning inside of her was try not to think of him. Which after a week of emotional rollercoaster's, it was a task easier said then done.  
  
Timber wasn't nearly as chaotic as it was a few days ago, but considering the circumstances, that really wasn't saying much.  
  
As Kriye and her friends walked through the city once again people were still ranting about Samson Green's assignation, and the election that still hadn't taken place.  
  
Nobody seemed to care about one loan SeeD that risked his life for their cause. The news at the attempted assassination of Squall Leonhart seemed to have faded, and the town went back to its long list of pathetic problems. The whole thing made Kriye sick.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital Ceila, Davis and Rave all went to the cafeteria while Kriye and her mom went to see her father.  
  
The doctors told the two women that Squall was no longer in critical care, and that he was resting peacefully in one of the wards. Although the news was good, Kriye knew that no matter his condition her dad would not be in the best of moods.  
  
Apprehensively Kriye and her mom walked to Squall's room, and slowly opened his door.  
  
The look on Kriye's dad's face when they walked was exactly what she had expected. His scowl was what stuck out the most, in his steel eyes you could see the distain, anger, worry, and relief that he was feeling.  
  
Neither Kriye nor her mother said anything as they entered the room. Squall Leonhart was normally one to hold in his emotion, but Kriye knew as soon as they walked in that this was one of those times that her father wasn't going to keep quiet.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" her dad yelled furiously. "I have the nurse tell me that my wife had just gone off, and then I have Laguna call me and say that he's recovered Kriye! Imagine his surprise, and mine when I ask 'what the hell are you talking about?'"  
  
Both Kriye and Rinoa take a simultaneous step back as her dad continued.  
  
"I've been fucking bed ridden, not only because of my shoulder, but out of bloody worry. And now here you two are!"  
  
Kriye didn't know what to say. Although she was relieved to see him well enough to yell at her like that, his fit of rage left her utterly speechless. Thankfully her mother was made for these situations. Kriye watched as her mom took her husbands hand and in a soothing voice began to speak.  
  
"Squall, love, I couldn't tell you. If I would have told you that Kriye was missing you would have ran out of this hospital in a heartbeat."  
  
"Your damn right I would have."  
  
"That's why I didn't tell you," her mother continued "If you would have left, that would have been more then I could possibly worry about. So making my own selfish mistake I didn't tell you, and I went to take care of it myself. You have every right to be upset, but at least please try to understand."  
  
Kriye watched her father as he considered everything his wife had said. In the end Squall picked up Rinoa's hand and gently kissed it, and that was it. All was forgiven.  
  
The three Leonharts spent the rest of their day together in that room. Kriye watched fascinated as her parents talked to each other. She never before paid attention to them as a couple before, they were always just mom and dad. Now she was watching them under a whole new light, and for the first time she realized just how right her parents were together.  
  
Late that night Kriye sat in her chair wide awake. She was watching her mom as she laid on her dad's bed gently stroking his hair as he slept peacefully.  
  
Kriye had so much respect for her mom, and she found that respect growing by the day. Watching her mother taking such loving care of her husband, Kriye decided to do something that she had never dared to do before. She decided to ask her mom about her past.  
  
"Mom, what was it like?"  
  
The sorceress looked away from her husband and turned her attention to Kriye. She looked up at her daughter with a wave of confusion. "What was what like?"  
  
"Saving the world? I mean you were my age weren't you? What..." Kriye sighed trying to find the right words. "What did it feel like?"  
  
"Well honestly at the time it didn't feel like anything," Her mom told her, Kriye could only stare as her mom went on "It was a very complicated time, especially for me. I was meeting new people, I was saving the world, I was discovering I was a sorceress, hell I was discovering myself and then there was your father." The older women let out a soft giggle "And let's just say that he didn't make things any easier."  
  
"I can only imagine," said Kriye letting out her own laugh.  
  
The two grew quiet for a moment before Kriye's mom asked her.  
  
"Why all of sudden the curiosity, you were never interested in my past before?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. Everything has kind of happened so fast. I know we weren't saving the world or anything, but it felt like we doing something special. I guess I just wanted to know if you were feeling what I'm feeling."  
  
"And what are you feeling Kriye?"  
  
It was such an honest question. 'What are you feeling?' It was so simple; still despite how much she tried Kriye couldn't come up with an honest answer.  
  
"I don't know," she said after awhile "I guess I don't know a lot of things."  
  
Her mother smiled knowingly "This wouldn't be about a Mr. Rave Almansy would it?"  
  
Jumping from her seat Kriye shook her head vigorously. She had no idea what she felt for Rave, but she sure as hell wasn't going to discuss it with her mother.  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with Rave! Why does my reason to talk with my mother have to be about a boy!?"  
  
"It was only a question Kriye; calm down," her mom said calmly "you don't have to get so defensive."  
  
Taking a deep breath Kriye sat back down in her seat "I'm sorry," Kriye told her mom, her voice was barely audible.  
  
Her mom just smiled "It's alright. You have the right to be defensive about anything you want to be defensive about. You wouldn't be my daughter if you weren't."  
  
Kriye smiled back. It had been a long time since she had talked to her mom. And now that she the opportunity Kriye wasn't ready yet to let go.  
  
"Mom, what's it like to have sorceress powers?"  
  
"You have the powers yourself. Can't you feel them flowing through your veins?"  
  
"Sometimes, but not a lot," she told her mom honestly. "Why don't I have the powers? I mean shouldn't my magic abilities be a hundred times stronger then they are now? Honestly how do we even know that I actually am a sorceress?"  
  
Kriye watched as her mother took a few seconds to consider her answer. With careful consideration she spoke.  
  
"I'm not sure why your powers haven't shown. They might be just waiting for the right time, or they might never show at all. Truthfully I'm not sure, but I do know, and there's no doubt in my mind about this, that you Kriye Leonhart are a sorceress."  
  
"Why are you so sure?"  
  
"Because, I can feel you just like I could feel sorceresses Adel and Ultimicia. It is a connection that I could never describe."  
  
"Why can't I feel it?"  
  
"Maybe you do, you just don't know it. I had my powers transferred into me when I was seventeen. You've had your powers since the day that you were born."  
  
Kriye nodded, it made sense, sort of. Smiling at her mom Kriye got up from her seat and started to make her way towards the door when her mom called to her.  
  
"I know being seventeen is never easy, especially for a sorceress, but Kriye for what it means, I am so proud of you."  
  
Trying not to break into tears Kriye bit her lip and whispered the words. 'Thank you' to her mother. With that she left the room and started to make her way towards the cafeteria wiping her tears away as she went.  
  
Little did she know that as soon as she shut the door behind, Rinoa wiped away her own set of tears.  
  
* * *  
  
After saving Kriye everyone spent the next week in Timber. Timber isn't nearly the city that Esthar is, but it does have a beauty of its own.  
  
One day Rave and Kriye were walking along the streets of Timber together, the two were talking about nothing in particular. They had actually been doing that a lot lately, ever since they arrived back in Timber they talked and talked, but never did they really 'talk.' Neither of them ever dare bring up what was going on between them, even though with all honesty Rave wouldn't know where to even begin.  
  
He knew at one point they would have to talk about what was going on, but until then Rave was perfectly content on leaving things the way they were.  
  
So they were walking when suddenly Rave and Kriye came upon a sight that neither of them ever expected to see.  
  
There on the side of the road was Ceila and Davis; the two were locked in a passionate embrace.  
  
"Well that's interesting development," said Kriye obviously amused.  
  
"When do you think it happened?" He asked her.  
  
Kriye shrugged "I suppose it doesn't necessarily have to take a lot of time for things to happen, all you need is the moment."  
  
Right then a moment happened between Rave and Kriye, but it was awkward. Rave for one was quite grateful when Ceila and Davis spotted them. The awkward moment was then shifted to the two lovers in the street.  
  
"Well I don't think I've seen two people turn so red in my life," he said cheerfully as he and Kriye approached them, he took sure delight at how he was making the two blush.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Davis asked accusingly "I don't suppose you were off doing your own private business?"  
  
Davis got cold looks from both him and Kriye.  
  
"Or not," Davis tacked on, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
When another awkward moment had engulfed them Ceila took charge. With a wide grin spread across her face she turned to Rave and Davis and said.  
  
"Why don't you two boys go off? I think me and Kriye have some 'girl talk' to do."  
  
Davis gave the brunette an obviously look that said he wanted to continue on with what they were previously doing, but Ceila wasn't going to give in. She gave Davis a quick kiss and a wave before she walked away. Kriye waved weakly goodbye to him before running off to join her friend. Now it was just him, Davis and a whole lot of silence.  
  
Rave still remembered his conversation with Davis that night in the hotel room, he had told him to tell Kriye how he felt. The only problem was he didn't know 'how' he felt. Sure there was something inside of him that felt something for Kriye, but he didn't know what that was.  
  
The two young men, without saying a word to each other, started walking down the street. Normally Rave wouldn't have minded the silence, but having the silence come from Davis of all people was simply too eerie for him. So, despite himself, Rave started a conversation.  
  
"So how long have you and Ceila...?" Rave left it at that, he didn't know how else to put it.  
  
"Well it's hard to say," Davis told him "from the beginning I've always felt something, but I guess that feeling didn't become...physical until we got back to Timber."  
  
Rave nodded. It was a truthful answer, the problem now was Rave didn't know what else to ask. The two of them once again began to travel in silence. Rave would have left it at that when suddenly a question occurred to him.  
  
Trying to sound simply curious Rave asked Davis "Is it love?"  
  
At first Davis didn't reply, he just continued to walk, and Rave was about to give up on the question when at last the young sailor spoke.  
  
"Love is a term that's tossed around too easily," his spiky haired friend told him "It just doesn't have the meaning that I think it began with. I mean everyone uses it; friends, girlfriends, boyfriends...family," Davis' voice faded, as if in the middle of a memory that he just couldn't get out of. When he finally came to his voice was shaky, and sounded like it was on the edge of breaking down "People use it all the time, but rarely do they ever mean it. I guess what it comes down to is...I don't want to label what Ceila and I have with something so common as 'love'."  
  
Davis suddenly fell down to his knees. His shoulders started to shake in what Rave thought was a sob, but he saw no tears roll down the young man's face.  
  
Rave was baffled at how the subject of love could have such an effect on a person like Davis. Then as if Rave had been punched in the dark it came to him.  
  
Kneeling down next to Davis, Rave put a hesitant hand on his shoulder, and with great apprehension he asked him.  
  
"Davis, what happened to your family?"  
  
The dark haired boy looked up at him, emotions running wild in his eyes.  
  
"They were killed a long, long time ago." Davis said quietly.  
  
"Killed?!" Rave gasped "By who, why?"  
  
Davis laughed bitterly. They were killed by Galbadian sailors. When they wouldn't give up their ship the Galbadian bastards just killed them."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Home...I was fucking at home. I told my parents that I wanted to stay with my friends for the week, they wanted me to come with, but I was so god damn stubborn. We had this big fight blah, blah, blah and in the end they let me stay. I remember seeing them off at the docks and my ma was all teary eyed, and that was it. No words, just nothing..."  
  
Davis suddenly stood up. Wiping the tears that were forming in his eyes he started to relentlessly kick the side of the building while cursing up to the guardians. He went on like that for quite some time. And all Rave could do was just stand there not saying a word.  
  
When Davis had calmed down he sprawled himself on the ground. With his back against the gravel, and his face looking up towards the heavens Davis started to speak again.  
  
"I know it's dumb, but that's why I can't make myself believe in the concept of love. It can be taken away too easily. It may never come back. And rather or not the person meant it at the time, it doesn't always mean they are going to give it..." After a deep sigh Davis waved his hand in front of him "whatever I'm just being dumb."  
  
"It's not dumb man," Rave told him, speaking for the first time in a while. "It's your reason and your reason alone. That in itself makes it not dumb."  
  
Davis snorted, but Rave could tell he appreciate not being thought of as dumb.  
  
The two started to make their way back to the hospital. They had grown quiet again as they walked the streets of Timber.  
  
They had just reached the hospital doors when Davis spoke up again.  
  
"To answer your question Rave, if what Ceila and I have is actually love I'll tell you this. What I feel for Ceila is stronger then anything I ever felt before. It's stronger then the pain of losing my parents, stronger then my loneliness that I've felt for so many years. It's just...indescribable."  
  
Rave gave him a genuine smile "That's cool man. I'm happy for you."  
  
The two men punched each other in a way that only men would see as affection.  
  
They made their way to the cafeteria where they spotted at least a dozen people gather around a small radio, Kriye and Ceila were among them. Running to join the crowd Rave forced himself in a spot next to Kriye where he asked her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Pointing her finger up toward her lip Kriye remained silent as the whole room focused their ears to listen.  
  
{Mass destruction occurred in the city of Deling today. An unknown assailant with great destructive powers over took the city, destroying everything in its path. Along with the city many of the suburban areas and farms have also been stricken by this creature of horror. We'll keep you posted and the story progresses.}  
  
Right then and there Rave felt for the first time that unbearable pain that Davis was talking about earlier.  
  
He knew he had to get home.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
Thanks to all who are reading. I hope everyone's taking care.  
Always,  
Leah 


	9. What You Are

Chapter8  
What You Are  
  
The hurt, guilt and worry that burned in Rave's heart was amounting to be more then he could bear. His parents were in danger, and here he was with a bunch of strangers, unable to help the two people that meant the most to him.  
  
The others tried to console him, but none of them would ever be able to understand.  
  
That night he had everything planned. Earlier that day he had snatched Davis' keys to his boat. His plan was simple; he was going to sail home. Shiva only knew what he be sailing home to, but Rave had to at least try.  
  
Late that night when he was sure everyone else would be sound asleep, Rave snuck out of his hotel room. He walked down the dead streets of Timber and to the coast of the Timberian country, where Davis' boat was being stored.  
  
Arriving at the docks; Rave started searching each dock up and down. He found Davis' boat tied to the last dock, but that wasn't all he found. There waiting inside the boat was Kriye, Ceila and Davis. They all looked tired, but the same determination illuminated from each of their eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled at them, for some reason enraged.  
  
"Were stopping you from going on, and doing something stupid," Kriye told him calmly.  
  
"I have to save my family!" He shouted at them desperately.  
  
"We know that, but that doesn't mean you have to do it alone," Ceila reasoned.  
  
Rave threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "This isn't something that I want a crew with me for, this is something that I have to do myself. You guys shouldn't get involved," Rave then points over to Kriye "especially you."  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth Rave expected Kriye to yell at him, to curse him for daring to use her family against her. Instead Kriye got out of the boat and gently took his hand. Her piercing steel eyes bore into his own, and when she spoke Rave could feel his entire heart stop.  
  
"Rave since that day you challenged me to a duel I got involved, we all got involved. Were not going to sit by and let you go off alone, we all mean more to each other then that."  
  
"Kriye," Rave addressed his friend, his voice finally under control. "You're in enough danger. I am not going to place you in even more."  
  
"And I'm not going to let you get into any without me," she told him firmly. "So it looks like you're just shit out of luck."  
  
Knowing a loss cause when he saw one, Rave took one hard look at each of his friends, before finally nodding.  
  
"Thank you," he told them all earnestly.  
  
Getting back into the boat Kriye smiled. "Come on, we have a lot of water we have to get behind us."  
  
Following Kriye's lead Rave hopped into the boat. Immediately as his feet hit the carpet Davis was off.  
  
With water splashing all around them Rave took a seat in the back next to Kriye. She was staring intensely into the ocean; Rave had thought her mind was a million miles away when out of the blue she asked him.  
  
"What or who do you think that great power was that destroyed Deling?"  
  
Rave looked at her carefully. "Are you thinking it has something to do with the scientist experiments...do you think it has something to do with you?"  
  
"It has to, doesn't it? I mean I'm taken, experiments are done on me, and now there's this great dangerous threat to the world walking around. None of this could all be just a mere coincidence."  
  
"Maybe, but either way there's nothing you can do about it right? Your dad has already sent SeeDs out there, and President Loire sent his troops. The way I see it, that's all that can be done."  
  
"It's 'my' blood out there. It's because of me that Deling was destroyed, it's because of me that your parents..." Kriye stopped there.  
  
There they were two hurting souls. Rave would have never of thought he had much in common with Kriye Leonhart, but as he sat on that boat next to her he realized, there was no one in the world that he related more to.  
  
Taking her hand just as she had taken his, Rave said to her. "Kriye, it might be your blood out there, but it isn't your heart. Some works of evil are out there, we just have to have faith in the people that we trust that they'll find that evil, and more importantly they'll stop it."  
  
Kriye stared at him, her eyes flowing with emotion. Neither of them dared to look away from each other. Time that Rave didn't realize had flown by, because before he knew it they had approached the far end of the Galbadian coast, and Rave could see his farm.  
  
There are some sights that you witness throughout your lifetime that will haunt you forever, seeing his home half burned to the ground was one of those sights. It was a sight that Rave would never forget.  
  
Taking a moment to get over the initial shock Rave threw himself out of the boat, and started to yell out for his parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" He ran all around the farm calling out to his parents over and over again, they never answered.  
  
Falling to his knees Rave buried his face in his hands, the pain that was burning in his heart was more then he could take. Silent sobs started to shake his shoulders. From behind him he could hear his friend's footsteps.  
  
"Go away!" He barked at them.  
  
The footsteps, however, didn't go away. They kept creeping up closer and closer to him until Rave could feel a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. He turned around to yell at whoever that hand belonged to, but stopped immediately.  
  
There standing behind him was his mom and dad. Not even controlling his own actions Rave jumped up from off the ground, gaining his balance he threw his arms around his mother.  
  
"Mom," he cried "I thought I never see you again. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I should have never of left. I'm so sorry." The words just poured from Rave's mouth, all joining together in one big mumble.  
  
"Rave," his mother said calmly "You're here, were here. That's all that matters." Rave tightened his arms around his mom. Then let go to turn to his father.  
  
Rave didn't know what to say to his old man. There was so much too say, and he was never good at displaying his emotion to his father.  
  
His father, however, didn't need to hear it. In a very Seifer Almansy like fashion his dad tenderly punched him in the shoulder and said.  
  
"Looks like you bulked out a bit Rave. Life experiences can do that to you."  
  
Rave smiled at his dad.  
  
The world was still in mortal danger, Rave knew that, but at that moment with his parents safely with him everything was at peace.  
  
Smiling widely at both his parents he said to them. "Mom, dad, there's a few people I would like you to meet."  
  
* * *  
  
Squall had just recuperated enough to get out of bed rest. Normally Rinoa would have seen this as a good thing, but under the current circumstances...  
  
With this new sorceress running around causing havoc, it created bad feelings within Rinoa. A lot of things were occurring that couldn't be just a coincidence. Scientists doing tests on girls, Samson Green being assassinated, the attempted assassination of Squall, Kriye's kidnapping, and whoever or whatever this new sorceress was. It all added up, but a problem remained that Rinoa just didn't know what it added up to.  
  
Besides the world's problems Rinoa was having family problems as well. With Squall out of bed he was already thick into the sorceress situation. He sent several SeeDs to investigate the area around Deling, and sent several more to go searching for the sorceress herself, a search that he planned to join as soon as possible. Rinoa had already almost lost her husband once this week; she didn't think she could go through all that again.  
  
On top of her worry for Squall, Kriye once again was missing, along with her three friends. And once again Squall had no clue.  
  
Rinoa didn't know where Kriye was for sure, but she had a feeling her daughter was somewhere in Galbadia. What worried her was what she was doing there.  
  
Lying on Squall's hospital bed, Rinoa was trying to desperately sort out her thoughts when Squall came rushing in. He told her that he and Zell were going to go to Trabia to see what Selphie and Irvine wanted to do about the new sorceress threat. When Kriye's name came up Rinoa could feel her heart tighten.  
  
"I want you, Kriye and her friends to go to Esthar. You'll be safest there."  
  
"Squall," Rinoa could hardly find her voice as she addressed her husband. "There's something that I have to tell you."  
  
Always taking her dead serious when she spoke with the tone she now used, Squall stopped whatever he was doing to listen to her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Kriye...she's gone again."  
  
"She's what?!" Her husband exclaimed.  
  
"I found out early this morning," Rinoa told him, retreated back a few steps from his furious scowl. "She and the others must have gone off somewhere."  
  
"Where's somewhere?" Squall asked irately.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling somewhere in Galbadia."  
  
"Galbadia?! That's the very last place that Kriye should be right now! What the hell is she thinking?!" Squall started storming around the hospital room, talking mindlessly until he suddenly stopped.  
  
"It's that Almansy boy, I know it!"  
  
"Squall, please."  
  
"Just like his father, the filthy"-  
  
"Squall," Rinoa interrupted before he could finish his sentence "You don't know if it was Rave. Your daughter had a mind of her own you know."  
  
"She got that from you, you know that," Squall said sharply.  
  
Rinoa would have laughed if the situation wasn't as serious as it was.  
  
"Anyway, being the child of someone doesn't make up the entire person that you are. On top of that it's been a long time, people change. Even people like Seifer Almansy can change, he married Quistis after all. Nobody ever saw that coming."  
  
Squall didn't respond he just stood there silently. Rinoa watched as a resolve started to wash over his her husbands' face.  
  
"I'm going after her," he said at last.  
  
Rinoa nodded. "I had a feeling you would," Walking past him, she grabbed her suitcase that was resting against the door. Picking it up she set it on the bed and popped it open. Digging to the bottom Rinoa pulled out her Blaster Edge.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Squall asked testily.  
  
"I'm coming with you," she told him firmly.  
  
"No your not," Squall protested "Your going to Esthar."  
  
"Squall, she's my daughter too."  
  
Walking over to her Squall gently took a hold over both her hands.  
  
"Forgetting for one moment that I'm headmaster of Balamb Garden, what kind of husband would I be if I placed you in any kind of danger."  
  
Staring intensely into Squall's steel blue eyes, she told him. "And what kind of wife would I be, if I let my husband go into any kind of danger without my help."  
  
"Rinoa"- Squall tried to protest, but Rinoa wouldn't let him.  
  
"Squall, if you go, I go."  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment. Seeing Squall give in, she watched as he lowered his forehead so it was leaning against her own.  
  
"I love you so much Rinoa," he whispered to her.  
  
"I love you Squall," she whispered back.  
  
The two gave each other that moment. A moment when their heart's were one, and to each other they were the only two people in the world.  
  
At last Squall pulled away from her, but never taking his eyes off of hers' he said to her. "Let's go get our daughter."  
  
Rinoa nodded, together the two left the hotel room.  
  
* * *  
  
Meeting Rave's parents was a bit of an odd experience for Kriye. The Almansy's seemed more then a perfectly nice couple, but the way that they reacted to her name...it was a bit more of an elaborate reaction then most people have.  
  
When Kriye told them that her name was indeed Kriye Leonhart their eyes grew really large, and their mouths dropped to the floor. They did react to Ceila's name too, but not to the same extent. Mr. Almansy even went as far as to say.  
  
"Well if that ain't that son-of-a-bitch's kid." It didn't take Mrs. Almansy to shove an elbow in her husbands gut for Kriye to realize that the Almansys' knew her parents.  
  
Later that night the four of them went fishing for their dinner. It was there that Rave explained his parent's reactions.  
  
As chance would have it, Rave's mother, Quistis, was one of the six that saved the world along with her own parents. It was an odd coincidence to say the least.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" She asked Rave as they all sat along the Galbadian coast, ocean waves washed against their feet.  
  
"I don't know," Rave told her "Probably for the same reason that you told me that your name was Kriye Heartilly."  
  
The answer was fair enough, and for the remainder of that evening Kriye didn't bring the subject up again. However, for the rest of their stay with the Almansys Kriye barely took her eyes off of them, she was fascinated by both of them.  
  
Mrs. Almansy had a gentle manner about her that reminded Kriye greatly of her own mother. Mr. Almansy on the other hand, was a very charismatic man, he voiced his opinions regularly and wasn't afraid to turn anyone's insight into a debate.  
  
At first Mr. Almansy eyed Kriye with the same curiosity that she watched him with. He wouldn't talk as openly with her as she did the others, and seemed to always avoid direct conversation.  
  
Later during their visit Kriye had asked Rave how his father knew her parents, Rave just shrugged. Apparently Mr. Almansy's connection with her parents was just as much a mystery to him as it was to her. He would never talk about it, and whenever Rave would even ask about his father's past he would quickly become angry.  
  
On any other occasion Kriye would have taken what Rave had told her for face value, and not think twice about it. However, there was something about Mr. Almansy that Kriye couldn't get out of her head. Maybe it was how his past was such a clouded mystery, or that he shared a mirrored scar that her own father wore across his forehead, it could even just have been that aura that Kriye got whenever she was around him. Whatever the reason, Kriye had to know.  
  
One night Mr. Almansy was sitting outside his half burned home alone, his gunblade was out and Mr. Almansy seemed to be entranced by the glow that the blade let off at night.  
  
Kriye, deciding that this was a good of time as any, slowly walked up to the blond haired man. He didn't even turn to look at her as she sat down in the grass next to him.  
  
The two of them were silent. Kriye didn't know what to say, what seemed like such a big deal mere seconds ago now seemed completely silly. She was about to just give up and walk away when Mr. Almansy said to her.  
  
"You want to know how I met your parents don't you kid?"  
  
"Ahh, yeah," she replied stupidly, she was caught off guard by his bluntness.  
  
"You know it's not an easy story to tell," he started to explain "I was young, naïve and most importantly I was arrogant. Those three are a dangerous mixture."  
  
Kriye just sat there silently, letting Mr. Almansy's mouth get the better of him.  
  
"I went to school with your old man; we were rivals from the beginning. Everything that Squall did I was obsessed with doing better. Looking back it was all pretty fucking ridiculous, but back then my ultimate goal was becoming someone more then Squall Leonhart could ever wish to be, to become the better man."  
  
Seifer sighed, bringing his eyes off his gunblade and onto Kriye.  
  
"Anyways, time at Balamb Garden went by. I eventually met your mother. We dated for a summer, but then something got in our way...my ambition."  
  
For a second Kriye just stared at Seifer dumbly. She couldn't believe that this man, sitting right next to her, had once dated her mom. Kriye had always imagined her mom being with only one man, and that being her dad. It was childish to believe that her parents were never with anyone else, but it was an innocent thought that Kriye liked to hang onto.  
  
Shaking away the thought Kriye continued to listen to Seifer.  
  
"I wanted to be something great, frankly I wanted to be the shit. Your mom, she just wanted to liberate Timber, live a simple life that she never had as a kid. I introduced your mom to, at the time, Balamb's headmaster Cid Kramer. He in return sent Squall along with the messenger girl, and chicken wuss to help her with the liberation. From there I believe that rest of your parent's story is 'history.'"  
  
Laughing bitterly at his own pun, Mr. Almansy returned his attention back to his gunblade.  
  
Kriye now knew how Seifer Almansy knew her parents, but still she wasn't satisfied. Daring to maybe break Seifer's limits she asked him.  
  
"When my parents and their friends were off saving the world...where were you?"  
  
When Seifer looked back at her, his eyes were filled with guilt and shame.  
  
"I...I was the stick up everyone's ass. I was the sorceress' knight, but unlike your old man, I wasn't in love with the sorceress I was sworn to protect. I was in love with becoming 'someone.'" Seifer looks around his farm with empty eyes. "Looks like I really accomplished my goals."  
  
"You're a husband and a dad, those are pretty good accomplishments," Kriye told him honestly.  
  
"I know, I know. Don't get me wrong I love my life. It's just sometimes... sometimes I wonder..."  
  
As Seifer's voice faded off Kriye was going to take the opportunity to leave the man to ponder. As she started to walk away Mr. Almansy called after.  
  
"Go get your gunblade Leonhart."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Hell yeah I'm serious. Now go get your blade. Show me that you truly are your father's daughter."  
  
Quickly running back into the house Kriye got her gunblade, and the two dueled. She expected their battle to be rigorous, but Seifer's abilities far surpassed anything that Kriye expected.  
  
It was getting late into the night when a thought struck Kriye. As the two took a moment to catch their breathes, Kriye asked her father's rival.  
  
"Was it you who gave my dad his scar?"  
  
A small smile crept onto Mr. Almansy's face. "Yeah, that was me," he told her "But he also gave me mine."  
  
"Who gave whose first?" She challenged him.  
  
"I gave him his first...but he gave me mine last."  
  
And that was it. The mystery of Seifer Almansy was solved. He was just another person living in her father's shadow.  
  
As the two of them walked back to the Almansy's half burned down home, Kriye couldn't help but feel a strong connection with her father's one time rival.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: My favorite seen in this whole story is the confrontation between Kriye and Seifer. I like to think it was a moment that neither expected, but in a way both needed. At least that's what I hope I conveyed.  
It should also be added that the title to this story is from the band LIVE, I thought it was fitting. Also I failed to mention this but in the last couple of chapters the titles 'Bright Lights,' and 'Beautiful Mistakes,' come from Matchbox Twenty and Frankie Perez. I just wanted to give credit where credit was due.  
I hope everyone is doing great, and that the spring time is treating you well.  
Always,  
Leah 


	10. Lightning Crashes

CHAPTER 9  
Lightning Crashes  
  
Everyone was sleeping; Rave could hear their peaceful breathes as they all enjoyed their much needed slumber.  
  
It was bizarre staying in his destroyed home, the kitchen, and the bedrooms were no longer there, all that was left was the living room and parts of the dining room. Still it felt as if the house was still whole, its spirit had survived.  
  
From outside the living room Rave could hear one of his parents moving around. Rave presumed it was his mother, the steps were quiet and respectful; had it been his dad you would have heard him all over the place. Stepping over Davis' snoring figure Rave joined his mother outside.  
  
Towards the back of the yard Rave could see his mother working diligently away at the piece of that use to be her garden. Of all the things destroyed his mother's garden was one of the most valuable, that and the bathroom of course. The garden was his mom's hobby that was hers alone; she would spend hours in that garden working away. It was her refuge that both Rave and his father respected.  
  
Slowly Rave sauntered up to his mom and knelt down next to her. Looking up she smiled sweetly before turning her attention back to the rubbles of dirt.  
  
Staying quiet for awhile, Rave simply watched his mother work away. There was something that troubled Rave as he stared at his mother. Here was their home, half destroyed, and what was his mother working on, the garden?  
  
Frustrated at his own confusion, Rave buried all his current worries at the moment and took the opportunity to bluntly ask his mother. "What are you guys going to do now?"  
  
Wiping a string of sweat from her brow his mother looked back up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Our home is destroyed, most of Galbadia is probably in chaos right now, and here you are working in your garden like you always do."  
  
"I think I'm missing your point Rave."  
  
"My point is, is this what the rest of your life is going to be like? I mean you once saved the world, are you just going to stand idly by as the rest of the world is being destroyed by a deranged sorceress?"  
  
"I see," his mother nodded in understanding. "So you think we should be out trying to stop her like the Leonharts?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Rave confessed "Didn't at one point you all save the world together?"  
  
"That was a long time ago?"  
  
"Still, if the Leonhart's can still be fighting why can't you? Why do you and dad live on this no where farm, when you should be in Balamb or Esthar leading armies?"  
  
"Rave," his mother said sympathetically. "You have to understand that were not the Leonharts, few people are."  
  
"Why did you leave Balamb mom? Why did you come here?"  
  
"It was a lot more complicated back then," his mother said with a sigh "But the truth was I couldn't handle being in the shadow of everything that I did when I was eighteen years old. It was like the rest of the world saw that as the pinnacle of my life when I knew it wasn't. So I got away, I got away from it all. It was hard leaving all my friends, everything that I knew behind, but I never regretted it."  
  
"Do you think dad does?"  
  
"Your father regrets a lot of things, but raising you is not one of them."  
  
Rave slowly nodded. For the first time he was starting to get a handle on the actions behind his mother.  
  
"You know Rave you have to do what's right for you; you should feel no guilt in living the life that you want."  
  
"I'm not sure what I want," Rave told his mother "I thought I wanted to be a soldier, but after everything that I've seen and done...I guess I want more then that. Maybe I'm just being selfish."  
  
"You're not being selfish," his mom said lovingly. "You're being seventeen."  
  
Rave smiled, it was nice having his mother's reassurance.  
  
Starting to back away he was about to go back into the house and check on the others when his mom said to him. "Rave, in the end, whatever you choose to do just know that me and your father are extremely proud of you."  
  
Bending down Rave kissed his mother gently on the top of the head, and then made his way back into the house.  
  
The others were beginning to stir as he entered the living room. Wiping the sleep from his eyes Davis in the midst of a yawn asked him. "What are we going to do today?"  
  
Clearing his throat Rave told them "I thought we might check out Deling today, maybe we can find some sort of clue."  
  
The others looked at each other, it looked like they agreed. They had started this investigation, and they were going to see it through to the end.  
  
In life, Rave didn't know what the hell he wanted, but at that moment, in his next course of actions...no hint of doubt clouded his mind.  
  
Grabbing a light breakfast and hastily getting ready, the four of them left his parents home and started their journey to Deling.  
  
* * *  
  
To check out Deling was only a natural choice for Kriye and the others. They might find something there, they might not, but either way the devastation was something that they had to see for themselves. For Kriye it was something driving her towards the city, after all it was 'her' blood that was creating the havoc and despair.  
  
The Almansy's didn't live that far from Deling. Rave had told her it was less then a six mile walk.  
  
The four teenagers set out in the early morning, and for some reason when she heard it, six miles seemed a lot shorter then it actually was. It felt as if they walked for ages, this was fine for Kriye who was in great shape from all her training, Rave and Davis were also fit enough for the adventure. Ceila, however, had fallen behind the rest. Trapping herself all day in the hospital wing with Dr. Kowaski had kept her out of the rigors of training.  
  
Noticing the distance that had grown between Ceila and the rest of the group, Kriye parted from the boy's company and jogged back to join her long time friend.  
  
Ceila was smiling guiltily as Kriye approached her.  
  
"Good Shiva, I thought I would have to send S.O.S signals before any of you would come back here. I'm sorry I can't keep up."  
  
"Don't worry," Kriye told her friend "those boys have long legs."  
  
"Yeah maybe, but you don't. I guess I'll just never be able to catch up to you Kriye."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Kriye asked, caught off guard by Ceila's comment.  
  
"Nothing really, it's just that sometimes you're so incredible. Not only in school and training, but in everything that you do. I guess sometimes I just can't hold my own to you."  
  
Shaking her head vigorously, Kriye took a brief moment just to stare at her friend. Of all people, Ceila was the last person she expected to be saying these things. "I'm anything, but incredible," she told Ceila incredulously. "I can't control anything going on around me. My feelings or whatever the hell it is that is churning inside of me are becoming more then I can bear. And you Ceila." Kriye locked her eyes with the curly haired brunette "You hold your own next to me everyday of the week, besides you should never compare yourself to me. Because frankly Ceila, there's no comparison."  
  
With an emotional thrust Ceila pulled Kriye in a tight hug. Kriye was never big on hugging, another delightful trait that she received from her father, but at that moment she found herself holding onto Ceila for all that she was worth.  
  
After their hug, their conversation turned into what it usually turned into. Gossip. Ceila's relationship with Davis started to pour from her lips, every detail that Kriye wouldn't have even imagined. She was actually surprised at how such a significant relationship could develop right under her nose, but as Ceila tried to explain to her 'it was one of those things.'  
  
Ceila explained how she wanted to tell her sooner, but with all the drama going on her relationship with Davis seemed silly. However, to Kriye it seemed anything but. Davis was a wonderful guy. Kriye already knew that, it wasn't just anybody that Kriye took an immediate liking to. His kind heart and spirit was very attractive, but there was something else that made Davis so wonderful, something that Kriye hadn't caught onto before now. He was a wonderful counterpart to Ceila. Her friend said she never felt the way she was feeling before, but Ceila had not needed to tell this to her, Kriye could see it in her eyes. It truly was amazing, and Kriye was thrilled for her friend.  
  
When the tables turned, however, Kriye was anything but thrilled. She wasn't quite ready when Ceila brought up Rave. Kriye could tell Ceila about pass boyfriends, they were never anything real. No feelings were involved. Stories Kriye share, true feelings however, were something entirely different.  
  
"It's more complicated then it seems," she wound up finally saying.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well there's a lot going on, and a lot of family history and..." Kriye's voice faded.  
  
"I'm not going to let you stop there," Ceila persisted "What's actually the deal between you two?"  
  
As she was trying to find the right words for her friend, Kriye suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. With her head staring straight ahead Kriye turned Ceila's head forward. There right in front of them were the ruins that once were the city of Deling?  
  
Kriye and Ceila caught up with Rave and Davis on the edge of the destroyed city. Both boys were standing there with their mouths wide open.  
  
"I don't believe it," Rave muttered breathlessly.  
  
Moments passed, not that the four of them realized that time was moving by. All of them were caught up in the horror that lay before them.  
  
At last Rave shook them all back to the horrible reality, and without another moments hesitation they preceded into the city.  
  
Deling had become nothing more the gravel lying on top of more gravel. Flames still burned across some of the park ways, the arch that rested in the middle of the city no longer existed. Piles of sand replaced where the pride of Deling once stood.  
  
"What could have possibly have done this?" Ceila asked, her voice shook with horror.  
  
Kriye would have loved to know that too, but Deling city was deserted. Not a soul wandered what was now a ghost town.  
  
SeeD had already been there, Kriye could tell. It was nothing that you could see with the naked eye. It was simply a feeling that Kriye knew all too well. It felt like the city had already been searched, thoroughly.  
  
Continuing to walk down the baron streets, Kriye came across a feeling that she didn't know. A sense, a looming sense was flowing through her. She didn't say anything to the others, but she couldn't deny that eerie feeling that was growing inside of her.  
  
At one point the four of them came to the Caraway mansion. When first hearing about the attacks her mother had informed her that her grandfather had made it out safely, but seeing his destroyed home. The home that her own mother grew up in, it destroyed a little bit of her heart.  
  
They were about to continued on their way, when a moan of agony came from the broken gates of the mansion.  
  
Instinctively Kriye ran to the noise. In the midst of the rumble lay a body, trapped between two rocks. It was a man, a little over the age of twenty. His skin was a pale white and a line of blood was dripping from the right side of his mouth.  
  
"Shiva it's good to see people," the man moaned as the others gathered around.  
  
"What happened?" Ceila asked, her medical instincts taking control as she knelt to the ground to help the man.  
  
"That...that witch hovered into town. Then these blasts of light came shooting from her hands destroying everything in sight. It was complete chaos around the city, buildings fell, people fell. It was horror beyond my worst imagination. I was fighting off the witch, insuring that president Caraway escaped when the witch blasted me." Closing his eyes to the rest of the terror the man continued on. "I blacked out from there, and when I awoke I was under these boulders and the city was deserted."  
  
. "So you've been laying here ever since the attack?" Kriye asked when the man was done relaying his story.  
  
Sadly the man nodded "My body has been disconnected by these rocks," Kriye quickly looked down at Ceila for confirmation, her friend sorrowfully nodded. "There actually the only things keeping me alive right now there pinching me together. When the SeeD finally came they asked me if I wanted them to remove the rock, you know put me out of my misery. I couldn't stomach the thought so here I've been ever since. Alone, with nothing more to do then die."  
  
"The SeeD just left you," Ceila said shocked.  
  
"They gave me enough rations for a week," the man told them, indicated with eyes at a cardboard box inches away "but other then that..." the man's voice faded away.  
  
Kriye couldn't remember feeling more horrible in her entire life. Here this man was dying, wrapped in a terrible misery all because some bastard scientists decided to play the part of the great guardians.  
  
Not knowing what else to do Kriye took the man's hand and asked him "What's your name?"  
  
"Nathan...Nathan Jaeger."  
  
"Nathan, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Nathan looked at her, his dying eyes boring into her own.  
  
"Will you take me out of my pain? Take your gunblade and just end it."  
  
Kriye had a feeling that was what Nathan's request was going to be, but the idea still didn't settle well with her. Slowly she began to draw her blade, raising it Kriye closed her eyes when she felt a hand press on to hers, opening her eyes she saw that it belonged to Rave.  
  
"I'll do it," he told her taking out his own gunblade.  
  
Kriye nodded gratefully. She had killed before, but never in cold blood. And even though this wasn't exactly the same as murder Kriye was still very thankful when Rave stepped forward.  
  
Bending back down next to Nathan, she took his hand, he gave her a nod. Holding onto his hand tightly Kriye looked up at Rave, who was holding his gunblade firmly. Without a word being exchanged Rave raised his gunblade.  
  
Before Rave had the chance to end Nathan's misery, the ground around them started to shake. Kriye watched horrified as the rocks holding Nathan together rolled away. Nathan let out a loud cry of agony, and then he was dead.  
  
Staring dumbly at the limp body, Kriye was too shocked to believe what just happened. The ground continued to shake violently. Kriye could hear the cry of her friends around her, but it was as if she was suddenly powerless.  
  
All of a sudden the cries stopped at Kriye went into her own dream world. She watched from outside herself as large rocks started to slowly fall from the sky, as if in slow motion. No sound came as the rocks fell to the ground; it was just silence, surreal silence.  
  
Then as if someone had just pushed a sound button, the noise of her surroundings came crashing back. The rocks made thunderous booms as they collided with the ground.  
  
Kriye watched, still unable to move, as a rock formed in the sky and started to drop rapidly in her direction.  
  
Embracing herself to be crushed, Kriye did nothing but waited to be smashed into the ground when she felt Rave's body crash into hers, moving them both into safety.  
  
With all the feelings rushing immediately back to her body, Kriye involuntarily shuttered at what almost happened. She then stared into the angry eyes of Rave, who was shaking himself.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you?" He yelled furiously "Why wouldn't you move, you almost got us both killed?!"  
  
"I'm sorry; it was like I lost control of my body." She stopped talking to take a look around her. The rocks had stopped falling from the sky. Everything had become very still and quiet, eerily still and quiet.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" She whispered to Rave.  
  
"Shiva knows," he whispered back, as they together looked around.  
  
Getting up from the ground Kriye's eyes started to desperately dart around the debris "Where's Ceila and Dav..." the words didn't even finish coming out of her mouth when she spotted her friends.  
  
"Oh no," was all Kriye could say as she spotted Ceila and Davis lying lifelessly on the ground, not far from where she and Rave where.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Rave shouted, as he also started to stand up.  
  
The two of them started to run to their friends when something appeared in front of them that made their jaws drop.  
  
Appearing from out of thin air was the sorceress. She floated in mid- air with all her glory, or rather horror.  
  
The Sorceress truly was a horror. Her face was pale, with blood red eyes and lips. Her body was slim and sickly. The sorceress was dressed in black garments that looked like they truly belonged on a witch.  
  
"Kriye Leonhart," the sorceress addressed her "I can feel your great power, you are great, you truly are."  
  
"I'm powerful, well what else is new?" She said sarcastically, hoping that she at least sounded braver then she felt.  
  
"You are the daughter of Rinoa Heartilly, the descendent of all Sorceress Edea, Adel and Ultimicia's powers. Yes child, you are great."  
  
Kriye didn't reply.  
  
"I carry your blood young Leonhart, some of you runs threw my veins. I must have more! I must have all of you!"  
  
The sorceress raised her arms. Her crimson eyes started to flash violently.  
  
"METEOR!" She bellowed.  
  
Suddenly Kriye felt intense pain collide into her chest. She flew backwards hard onto the ground.  
  
Coming to her defense was Rave with his gunblade raised.  
  
"You wench!" He cried.  
  
"Rave, no!" Kriye screamed, but it was too late.  
  
The Sorceress once again threw her hands in the air and shouted into the heavens. "FLARE!"  
  
A bright flame sprang from the sorceress's hands, straight into Rave's chest. Just as Kriye had moments before, Rave flew back skidding painfully on the ground. Instinctively Kriye got up from where she laid and ran over to Rave; wrapping her arms around him she called his name over and over again. It didn't matter, Rave was unconscious, and now it was just Kriye and the sorceress.  
  
"Your knights brave child, though the knight of Kriye Leonhart would have to be."  
  
"He isn't my knight!" Kriye yelled stupidly, this wasn't the time to get mixed up with her petty feelings.  
  
"Whatever you say child," the sorceress replied indifferently raising her arms once again.  
  
Kriye held Rave tightly at shut her eyes, waiting for the sorceresses blow. Nothing ever came, instead sounds of an approaching army echoed in her ears. Kriye opened one eye just wide enough to see exactly what she expected to see.  
  
An army of SeeD's were standing around her, the sorceress was no where to be seen, but her father was. He stood over her, with his stern blue eyes burning into her.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hello, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I especially enjoyed writing the sequence between Kriye and Ceila, I think it's a great feeling to know how appreciated you are by someone you truly care about. Friendship has a value beyond words.  
Take it easy,  
Leah 


	11. Surreal Reality

CHAPTER 10  
  
Surreal Reality  
  
After their run-in with the sorceress the SeeD's took Kriye, Davis, Ceila and Rave to the dead cold continent of Trabia. There the two SeeD leaders, the Leonharts' and the Kineas', held a meeting about what to do next. The four of them were sitting on a bench in the corner of the room with nothing better to do then watch as the adults argued.  
  
"She's powerful Irvine, much more powerful then we ever faced," Mr. Leonhart said to the man across from him, his face was set and unforgiving.  
  
"Well hell Squall, I'm at a loss of words here," said the tall cowboy look alike that was Irvine Kineas, a Trabia garden instructor and fellow member of the group that saved the world along with his mother. "You know you have Trabia at your disposal, but from the way that you make it sound that ain't going to be good enough now is it?"  
  
"What is this sorceress after anyway," Selphie Kineas, headmistress of Trabia Garden asked, her voice was high pitch and unmistakably nervous.  
  
Squall's expression remained cold as his eyes darted over to Kriye.  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Kineas said, realization dawning on her.  
  
"The question is, is there any way we can stop her?" Came Rinoa's voice from behind her husband. "And when everything comes down to it there is.  
  
"No Rinoa!" Squall yelled firmly "I'm not having you or Kriye getting any more involved then you already are."  
  
"Yeah," Zell backed the headmaster up "There has to be some other way."  
  
"Zell, you're welcome to give any suggestions if you have any," Rinoa said softly "but as everything stand right now, me battling the sorceress is the best solution."  
  
"Like hell it is," snapped Squall turning away from his wife.  
  
A horrible tension was set over the room, like a grey cloud over a storm. Everyone grew quiet, each hoping that someone else would be bold enough to break the silence.  
  
Just then a Trabia SeeD came crashing into the meeting room; it took him a moment to adjust the dozen number of people staring at him expectantly. Once gaining his senses the soldier ran over to both Kineas' and stood at attention.  
  
"Headmistress, instructor, we've found the scientist that you sent us to capture."  
  
"Bring him in," Selphie ordered.  
  
The SeeD saluted the headmistress then ran back out of the room. Minutes later two SeeDs brought in an elderly man in a white lab coat. The SeeD threw the scientist to the floor where he landed just before Squall's feet.  
  
Squall stood there for a moment, he made a quick glance over to Kriye to confirm that the scientist was actually the one who had abducted her. When Kriye nodded Squall took action.  
  
Grabbing the scientist by the collar he lifted him off the ground and threw him against the wall.  
  
"Your going to tell us everything that we want to know, or I swear I'll kill you in the most painful way known to man and believe me, I know all of them."  
  
The scientist quickly nodded, he was scared out of his wits. Rave couldn't blame him; he probably wet himself if he was being given the look that the headmaster was now giving the scientist.  
  
"Good," Squall said giving the scientist at least some breathing room. "Now tell me about the sorceress."  
  
"What do you want to know?" The scientist shaky voice asked.  
  
"What is she? What are we dealing with?"  
  
The scientist looked from Squall to Rinoa and finally to Kriye. "Well isn't that obvious," he blurted out.  
  
When Squall made it clear that it, in fact, was not, the scientist through gritted teeth explained.  
  
"The sorceress is genetically your daughter's daughter. Made from her very blood and eggs, and virtually unstoppable. She has the powers of five sorceresses; anything against her would be futile."  
  
"Then what the hell are you doing making something like that?" Squall questioned, he was beyond any form of anger.  
  
Looking down at his feet the scientist answered. "There's an underground organization that was paying top dollar to create an army of sorceresses. At first nobody thought we could do it, and then when we did we thought we be able to control her. We never thought, even our founders, she would become what she's become."  
  
Taking a moment to absorb all the information Squall stood there silently. When his thoughts were processed he threw the scientist across the room, not even flinching as the man banged painfully against the wall and landed on the coffee table splitting it in half. Next, he went to the SeeDs that brought the man in.  
  
"I want you guys to distract who these underground people are from that bastard and find out where they came from."  
  
When the two SeeDs nodded Squall turned to the remaining adults. "I don't know what this sorceress wants besides my daughter, but I have a feeling. Selphie, gather as many SeeDs as you can spare. Zell try contacting Galbadia garden, see what they can do to help."  
  
Sitting down next to him Rave could feel Kriye getting up from her seat.  
  
"We're coming with dad."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"If this sorceress is my daughter then"-  
  
Squall cut Kriye off before she could get any farther. "She's not your daughter," he snapped "She's a scientist's lab rat."  
  
"Dad," Kriye tried to protest, but Squall predictably would not hear any of it.  
  
"Kriye I forbid you to leave this garden, and this time you better sure as hell listen to me." And to make sure that she would Squall walked over to Rave, grabbing him by the collar he whispered in a deadly voice. "Almansy, you better watch my daughter; if anything happens believe me when I say it will be your sad head."  
  
Letting go of him Squall stormed out of the room, the others all followed his wake.  
  
When Rave could breathe again he looked at the others, they all had the same look on their faces. They were officially under house arrest.  
  
Kriye couldn't believe it; she couldn't believe any of it. This sorceress that was creating havoc upon the world, the sorceress that is being said to be the most powerful sorceress in the world, this sorceress was her daughter?  
  
Physically this was impossible. One look at the sorceress and you would know she had to be at least twenty years older then Kriye, but if it was genetically true...the idea was a little hard to bear and there was a bottom line regardless. This sorceress, no matter who she was, had to be stopped.  
  
That night Kriye and the others tried to enjoy themselves in the Trabia garden. Uncle Irvine and Aunt Selphie's fifteen year twin girls Vora and Blair showed them around and under the circumstances Kriye found herself surprised seeing how much more the garden had to do then hers in Balamb did, but then again aunt Selphie has always been more light hearted with SeeD training then her father would ever be.  
  
In the end though it really didn't matter, none of their hearts were in Trabia's activities. A hundred of other things were filling their minds.  
  
Besides the whole sorceress ordeal, and that her parents were traveling into danger there was still something else that Kriye couldn't stop thinking about. It was something that the sorceress had actually said to her. 'Your knight is brave child.'  
  
A knight, that was a thought that had never even run through Kriye's mind until recently. Kriye was a sorceress; though she never felt like one, and sorceresses were suppose to have knights. Her father was her mother's knight, so could Rave be her knight?  
  
A knight would have to choose that life and there was no way in hell that Kriye would ever ask Rave about it. It was just a silly, immature thought that Kriye just couldn't stop thinking about, she hated that.  
  
Late that night the four of them were walking around the garden, eventually Ceila and Davis went off by themselves and Kriye once again found herself alone with Rave.  
  
The two of them continued to walk around the garden, somewhere along the line, in the midst of the mindless conversation they had wondered out of the warmth of the garden and had gone out into Trabia's bitter cold.  
  
Kriye just continued to walk; neither she nor Rave had anything warmer on then light jackets. The coldness, however, didn't seem to get to them.  
  
Kriye barely noticed she was even outside, she was so absorbed in conversation that all else seem to pass her by as merely an afterthought. It wasn't until the two of them came upon an old basketball court that Kriye's senses came to. Engraved into the cement court were names. She quickly jumped off the court, not wanting to disturb any of the names resting there.  
  
At first neither of them said a word, they were both lost in the power that the names gave off. It was Rave who finally broke the silence that was meant to last forever.  
  
"Fuck me," he said breathlessly "Do you think all these names are from the last sorceress war?"  
  
Kriye nodded "Back in the beginning of the war the Trabia garden was hit with missiles, the whole place was pretty much destroyed. My mom told me all about it. This was aunt Selphie's home, that's why she left Balamb garden; she wanted to help restore Trabia."  
  
"I remember reading somewhere about that missile attack; I remember hundreds of lives were lost that day."  
  
"Yeah, and your looking at them right now."  
  
Rave grew quiet, but Kriye assumed he was thinking about the same thing she was...  
  
A lot of lives were lost the day those missiles were launched, even more lives were lost the when the sorceress attacked Deling. Her parents were risking their lives to make sure those deaths wouldn't be in vain, at one time so did Rave's. And now she was supposed to stand idly by when she could be doing something?  
  
From out of their silence Kriye spoke "I'm going to Esthar Rave, I don't know what I can do, but I know I can do more then just stand here."  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh Rave said to her "I had a feeling that you were going to say something like that, and I'm sorry Kriye but I can't let you."  
  
"Why, because of what my father said?!" She shouted outraged. Of all people she expected Rave to support her on this.  
  
"No," Rave replied just as heatedly "Because I don't want you to go. Your life has already been in enough danger, and I'm not going to let you go off into any more."  
  
"You're not my knight," Kriye snapped, an outburst that even surprised herself "SO stop pretending to be."  
  
Rave looked at her shocked, but that didn't lessen his resolve. "I never said I was your knight, but I am your friend and I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."  
  
Kriye stared into Rave's eyes, his soulful almond eyes. He truly cared for her, it was there as clear as day. Feeling her anger lower, Kriye took Rave's hand and gently held onto it.  
  
"I know you only want to protect me Rave, but I'm going to do this. I can't explain it, but I know I'm meant to go to Esthar. There's this force inside of me that's pushing me in that direction. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know there's something that I have to do."  
  
For a moment Rave just stood there, slowly he started to give her a silent nod of approval. Taking this as a go-ahead Kriye began to walk away, she had only gone a few steps when she felt a hand grab her shoulder.  
  
"Don't think for a moment that I'm going to let you go by yourself," he said indignantly.  
  
At this Kriye had to stop at smile "I wouldn't imagine it," she replied.  
  
Together the two of them set off for Esthar.  
  
The sight was horrible, beyond all of Rinoa's worst nightmares.  
  
Hundreds of SeeD's from all Gardens were courageously fighting off the sorceress's minions, each with such a valiant honor that it took your breath away. Even still, everywhere that she turned SeeD were falling.  
  
It had been a long time since she had been in the midst of a heated battle. It was almost overwhelming; even with Squall, Zell, Selphie and Irvine by her side Rinoa still felt the vulnerable ness that she always felt on the battlefield.  
  
Their steps quicken as they continued to travel around Esthar. The sorceress was drawing near, Rinoa could feel her.  
  
They had just made way around a corner when three of the sorceress's creature's leaped in front of them. Their ugly faces snarled viciously. Everyone fell into their battle stance, that is everyone except for Rinoa. She could feel a greater danger looming near them, some powerful, uncontrolled force.  
  
Turning away from the battle that her husband and friends were engaged in, Rinoa stared in horror at what had just appeared in front of her very own eyes.  
  
There floating only a mere few feet in front of her was the sorceress.  
  
Esthar, the most beautiful and magnificent city in the world, and it was reduced to nothing but shambles. It was a horrific sight. One that would forever be etched into Kriye's heart.  
  
The moment that Kriye and Rave landed the flyer they had stole from the Trabia garage, they knew the situation was worst then both of them imagined.  
  
The destruction was far more devastating then Deling. Fallen bodies laid all over, blood, remains of buildings...it was all mixed into one horrendous sight.  
  
As Kriye and Rave traveled farther into the city Kriye couldn't shake the eerie feeling that had taken her over.  
  
Rave must have sensed it too, because despite no sign of immediate danger he drew out his gunblade. Kriye was quick to join him.  
  
The two of them continued to make their way through the rubble and bodies. Kriye prayed every time she passed a body, in hope that none of them would be her parents.  
  
At last they had made it to a clearing. Only a clear blue surface glowed for yards on end. There was something disturbing the smooth surface, however, in the middle of this clearing laid a group of bodies, five to be exact.  
  
With her heart racing Kriye ran to the bodies. The dread that was piercing inside of her made her already know who they belonged to. Kriye knelt down next to where her mother and father laid, with nervous fingers she felt for their pulses. They were alive, but only just.  
  
She looked over at Rave who was checking the others. He gave a nod affirming that they were alive too.  
  
Kriye couldn't help but look over at Rave with frightened eyes. To see her parents, her great, legendary parents, fallen before was scariest thing that Kriye had ever witness. There was only one person, or rather thing, that could have done this.  
  
As if he was reading her mind Rave asked her "Where do you think the sorceress is?"  
  
"I don't know," Kriye answered in a whisper "I can't imagine that she would have strayed very far."  
  
Then, like she was dropped into a frozen lake, a cold chilled suddenly washed over her body. Kriye could feel the sorceress. Getting up from the ground Kriye gripped her gunblade tightly.  
  
From behind she could hear Rave whisper into her ear "She's here isn't she?"  
  
Kriye didn't answer; she just continued to scan her surroundings.  
  
Taking her response as a 'yes' Rave moved to her right side. With their backs turned to each other they stood as one unit, ready for whatever was to come.  
  
Silently they stood there. It was a fracture of time that Kriye could not keep track of. On and on they stood waiting, she would have dropped her gunblade and run back to her parents in a heartbeat if the feeling inside of her wasn't so strong.  
  
At last for one brief moment the feeling went away. Kriye finally let herself relax, that's when the sorceress struck.  
  
Kriye felt a sharp jab strike her in the chest, sending her flying across the clearing. Landing hard on the ground, Kriye had to take a few moments to focus.  
  
There hovering above the ground was the sorceress, a powerful light was glowing around her body. Rave was standing next to her, his gunblade high in the air. Kriye wasn't even given the chance to call out his name. The sorceress swung her frail arm down at his body; with a mighty blow Rave's gunblade flew out of his hand and far from his reach. The sorceress then slowly began to lift her arms, causing Rave's helpless body to levitate high into the air.  
  
"Well young Leonhart," the sorceress bellowed. "I won't say that this young man isn't courageous. He isn't Squall Leonhart, but few men are."  
  
Kriye didn't say a word. She just continued lying on the ground, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"It's a pity that such a brave soul has to die, but such is the way things are."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Kriye screamed, finally regaining control over her body. Without a thought she jumped up from off the ground and started to run blindly towards the sorceress, her gunblade leading the way.  
  
"You care for this boy quite a bit for him not being your knight young Leonhart," the sorceress mocked her.  
  
"Let him go." Kriye yelled.  
  
"I cannot do that, together you are strong, but apart you can easily be destroyed. Look at your mother and father," the sorceress said, pointing to where their bodies laid. "Your father, like an honorable knight, jumped in front of his wife sacrificing himself, but leaving Rinoa alone. Your mother put up a good fight, but in the end it was futile."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kriye cried out desperately, wanting more then anything to be able to do something more then just stand there helplessly like she was.  
  
"Power child, its all about power." The sorceress answered, with that her eyes began to light up as if they were balls of fire. Next thing Kriye knew Rave was yelling out in pain.  
  
"Please let him go!" Kriye cried "It's me you want!"  
  
"What are you saying child?"  
  
Without even thinking it through Kriye answered the sorceress "You let him go and you can take me."  
  
"Don't you dare Kriye," she heard Rave yell out painfully, but all Kriye could do was look at the sorceress who was staring at her venomously. Her yellow, blazing eyes burning into Kriye's soul.  
  
"Very well, I agree with your terms young Leonhart."  
  
"No!" Kriye listened to Rave moan as he was thrown by the sorceress across the clearing.  
  
"Now, I should hold the greatest power of all." The sorceress roared, raising Kriye's body off from the ground.  
  
Suddenly Kriye's whole inside felt like it was on fire, an intense burning sensation ran throughout her entire body.  
  
So this was it. Kriye was never afraid of death. She was actually always more afraid of life, or rather, afraid of actually living it. During the duration of the last week, however, Kriye had lived more then she had her previous seventeen years. It had been a crazy ride, but one that she wanted to remember every bit of.  
  
As Kriye could feel the life being squeezed out of her, for the first time she had no regrets.  
  
"Sorceress Kriye is no more!" She heard the sorceress hackle.  
  
"I...I am a sorceress," Kriye said to herself as dazed thoughts were clouding her mind. It was the first time that she had ever said those words.  
  
After that the strangest thing happened. All the pain went away; it felt as if she was in a body that wasn't her own. The sorceress looked like she was using every fiber of her strength to destroy Kriye, but she couldn't feel a thing. She would have thought she was dead, if something unknown inside of her wasn't thriving.  
  
Feeling a surge of an unknown power flow through her Kriye did the only thing that she could, she released the power.  
  
Like a gunshot a beam of energy shot from Kriye's hands and hit the sorceress directly in the chest. The sorceress staggered backward, dropping Kriye in the process.  
  
Landing back on the ground Kriye didn't waste the opportunity. She didn't understand the new power that was running through her, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to use it.  
  
She fired one shot after another. Bright beams of light kept flaring from her hands.  
  
"What are you doing?!" The sorceress wailed.  
  
"The only thing I know how," Kriye replied, not relenting for a second.  
  
The sorceress let out a loud cry and in-between her moans the she said to Kriye "You truly are the greatest sorceress young Leonhart."  
  
That was the last fatal words that the sorceress, spawn from her own blood, ever said. Soon as the words left her mouth the sorceress exploded into a million shimmering pieces that drifted away with the wind.  
  
Kriye fell to her knees, the strange powers still echoing inside of her.  
  
In a matter of seconds Rave was by her side "That was amazing," he exclaimed "How the hell were you able to do that?"  
  
Kriye couldn't answer his question. Everything that had happened had finally taken its toll and Kriye didn't have an ounce of strength left inside of her. So instead of answering Rave's question she asked her own.  
  
"Rave...will you just hold me?"  
  
Not answering with words, Rave took her in his arms and they held onto each other for all they were worth.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES:  
Thanks to all who have read this far. I have one more chapter remaining in this story that I never thought I would finish.  
  
Take care of yourselves,  
Leah 


	12. A Moment to Whatever

CHAPTER 11  
  
A Moment to Whatever  
  
Kriye Leonhart saved everyone; she saved the entire world in one solitary moment. One moment in which she became greater then anybody ever thought she could be, that was, everybody who didn't really know her.  
  
In one moment everything changed.  
  
The news of the downfall of the latest sorceress reached everyone's home in every town. The story of Kriye Leonhart, the daughter of sorceress Rinoa and Balamb headmaster Squall Leonhart was known by all.  
  
Suddenly Kriye was getting all the attention. Scientist insisted on performing test on her, newspapers had affectionately given her the title of 'Greatest of Them All," the media never left her alone and Rave...he was to become a void in her life forever.  
  
He hadn't seen her since that night of the sorceress's downfall. SeeD's had arrived at the wreckage soon after the sorceresses defeat. They took everyone to the hospital that needed medical attention. Both he and Kriye were at Squall's bedside that night at the Esthar hospital. Rinoa had recovered fully and was visiting others that were in the same wing. Kriye had insisted on staying by her father's side, she also insisted on having him right there with her.  
  
Squall laid in hospital bed, obviously not wanting to be there. When Kriye, however, entered the room it was the first time that Rave had seen the headmaster's eyes actually light up with genuine delight. Hastily Squall sat up in his bed, a quiet moan followed his action.  
  
"You alright dad," Kriye said running to her father's side.  
  
Rave had to take a step back as Squall gave his daughter a rare smile "Don't worry about me, I'm tougher then I look."  
  
Chuckling Kriye pulled up two stools, there the two of them sat, at the bedside of Squall Leonhart. The three of them were silent for quite an awhile. There was a bizarre tension that Rave couldn't figure out. When at last Squall spoke all was made clear.  
  
"I wasn't fair to either of you two," he said surprising them both "I wasn't fair to you Kriye for not letting you become the person that you wanted to be and Rave for never even giving you a chance. You both surpassed everything that I thought, and I apologize for not giving you the credit that you obviously deserved." Pausing for a moment Squall gave each of them sincere looks. "I'm sorry you two."  
  
Kriye wrapped her arms around her father. Rave had said a humble 'thank you,' but it was overshadowed, rightfully so, by his daughter's embrace.  
  
As she was clinging onto her father Kriye threw a look at Rave, it was a mere glance that said more then words ever could. There plain as day Kriye told him 'thank you,' and 'goodbye.'  
  
Rave left the father and daughter alone, not knowing at the time that he would not see Kriye until several months later.  
  
He went back to his home in Deling where he rekindled with his life as an ordinary farmer boy, not a day passing by with him not thinking about Kriye.  
  
Time had crawled by and Rave had begun to believe that he would never re-enter the life that he had briefly lived, or more importantly, he started to believe he would never see Kriye's dazzling face see again. This belief ended when one day his father called him into the kitchen.  
  
"Rave, you have a letter from Balamb Garden," his dad said the moment he entered the house.  
  
Stopping in his place Rave asked him nervously "What does it say?"  
  
"How the hell should I know? Do I look like I can read through unopened envelopes?" His father replied with biting sarcasm, he tossed the envelope on the table that was beside Rave.  
  
Taking the vanilla envelope in his hand Rave stared at it with an intense curiosity. There was his name clearly written, it looked too professional to be from Kriye, but then again maybe that was all he was, some professional relation.  
  
As Rave continued to stand there his father yelled at him "Well are you goin read it? Please tell me your not afraid its goin bite you or something?"  
  
Glaring at his dad Rave opened the envelope and read the letter inside. It didn't take him long to read it and when he was finished he threw it back on the table, in a dull voice he said to his old man. "There's going to be a ball or something for saving the world, we're all invited."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Rave told him "I'm not going."  
  
"What do you mean your not going?" His father exclaimed "You were right up there with the rest of them."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
Rave didn't know if he wanted to tell his dad. The two of them shared farm work, never feelings. At that moment, however, Rave could feel himself breaking down and his father was the only one around.  
  
"It's Kriye...she'll be there."  
  
"Yeah well she's probably the guest of honor; I still don't see your point?"  
  
"Forget it," Rave said waving a hand of dismissal towards his father.  
  
"Don't tell me to forget it," Seifer said indignantly "You think I can't understand? You're thinking how can someone like me possible know what you're going through?"  
  
Rave remained silent.  
  
"Well Sport, let me tell you something. I know what it's like when it's about the girl. It seems like everything starts with 'the girl.'"  
  
Rave watched as his dad give into a deep sigh "I know you have an idea of my history Rave. You're a smart kid; you get that from your mother. I was the world's enemy; nothing mattered to me except becoming something that I wasn't."  
  
Seifer Almansy stopped talking and looked Rave directly in the eyes "You're a man now Rave, your old enough to make your own decisions. I'm not going to decide things for you, I'm only going to ask you this; think of the man you are now and what you want out of your life. Don't always decide with your head; sometimes surrender to your heart."  
  
Rave was speechless, never had his father talked to him like that before. It was nice, a bit odd, but defiantly welcomed.  
  
As quickly as it came his dad turned away and started to dig inside the refrigerator, and in true Seifer Almansy fashion he asked Rave from inside the fridge.  
  
"So are you fucking going to go or not?"  
  
Rave couldn't help but smile "Yeah I think I am, what about you?"  
  
Taking a moment to consider his dad grinned "I think I might make an appearance."  
  
The two Almansy men nodded at each other and then both went to find his mother. They had to tell her that they were going to Balamb.  
  
The ballroom was gorgeous; it was like something coming straight from a fairytale, if you wanted to talk in clichés. Glimmering with decorations that simply took your breathe away. Her mom had told her it was the same room that garden had rented out back when she, dad and their friends saved the world.  
  
The night of the ball guest from all over rolled into the incredible space; most Kriye had no idea who they were.  
  
Davis was one of the first to arrive, Kriye had given him a big hug, but there was truly only one person he was looking to see.  
  
Ceila and her parents arrived shortly after Davis. Ceila too gave her a bear like hug, but like a magnet Davis' presence pulled her away. Before Kriye knew it the two of them were off by themselves.  
  
Watching the two walk away together Kriye found herself swelling up with happiness for her closest friend. Kriye loved seeing Ceila's eyes light every time Davis' name popped into a conversation. Watching the two filled Kriye with hope that she just couldn't find anywhere else.  
  
The hope for what, however, still remained in its shadows.  
  
Still, having her two friends leave to go do their own thing left Kriye with hopelessly boring obligation of greeting guest as they entered the ballroom, at least she had her parents to suffer through the same torture.  
  
With a polite smile Kriye welcome each guest as they entered, but in truth she herself was only waiting for one.  
  
Rave Almansy had left her life just as quickly as he had came. One day they were visiting her dad as the hospital and before she knew it Rave was gone. Not even giving her the slightest of goodbyes. As if everything they had gone through together had meant nothing.  
  
So much had happened since that fateful day with the sorceress. Kriye's life was nothing like it once was, suddenly she was getting all this praise and gratitude that she frankly didn't think she deserved.  
  
Back at Balamb Garden people would stop her left and right just to thank you for 'saving the world.' It had all become so surreal to her.  
  
With everything new going on in her life Kriye couldn't help but crave for something else. Her father had said that she no longer had to become a SeeD, but that didn't even matter to Kriye anymore. At least when she was training to become a SeeD she had a direction, now she didn't know where the hell she wanted to go.  
  
The night was starting to get late. Kriye was ready to except that fact that Rave would never show up, but when she least expected was when she found her herself most surprised.  
  
Strolling into the room stressed in a smart suit that fit him all too well. Rave, accompanied by his parents, joined Kriye and her own parents near the entrance of the room.  
  
Kriye didn't take her eyes off of Rave and it seemed like her presence had the same effect on him as the two connected their searching eyes. Both simply stood by their parents as an odd tension began to rise between them.  
  
The only thing that awoke Kriye from her trance was her parents, who were breaking their own tension that stood between them and the Almansys'. Kriye pulled her eyes off of Rave and moved them to her mom and dad who were starting to immerse in awkward conversation.  
  
"You guys look good," her mother said trying to break the ice.  
  
"You both do too," Quistis replied with a polite smile, both her father and Seifer stayed quiet.  
  
Another round of silence rolled over them, this time Kriye dared a glance over at Rave who happened to be looking right back apprehensively.  
  
Kriye understood there was a long history between all the adults before her at that moment; it just made her wish that things wouldn't have to come to this. There were enough wars in this world; they didn't need any amongst themselves.  
  
It was because of that history that Kriye found herself at a great surprise when the tension was at last broken, this time by her own father.  
  
"Would you guys care to join us at our table? The others are waiting for us?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," Quistis said hesitantly looking over at her husband.  
  
"Please," her dad persisted "it would mean a lot."  
  
"To both of us," her mom added, smiling brightly at her two former friends.  
  
Quistis and Seifer both gave each other nervous glances. Joining her parents along with aunt Selphie and uncle Irvine and Zell was a bigger step for the two Almansy's than anyone would ever know.  
  
"Yeah we'll come," Seifer said at last "If you'll have us."  
  
"It be a long awaited honor," her dad told them earnestly. Without another word the four adults made their way to their table.  
  
Now it was just her and Rave.  
  
"Ah...I think Ceila and Davis are waiting at a table if you want to join them?" Her voice was shaky and her throat dry. Kriye could only curse herself as Rave nodded and the two of them went to join Ceila and Davis.  
  
The expected hugs and smiles were exchanged as they approached the table and as the night grew later the four of them had a pleasant evening, but to Kriye something was off. Maybe she was expecting too much, but she couldn't help that feeling inside of her craving for something more.  
  
During the duration of the night she kept glancing over at her parents table. There they were eight adults with pretty much nothing in common, a couple they hadn't seen in years and so much time that had passed since their fateful journey and yet they all were getting along. Looking over at the table Kriye felt herself boiling over with pride for her parents, and a little envy. She hoped that could be her and the others when they grew older, but it was like what her mother always told her. 'You can't always predict the future.'  
  
Kriye let out a deep sigh. She wanted what they had, she wanted what her parents have, she wanted so much more that she could hear a loud foreign voice screaming in her head. There was no getting rid of it.  
  
Hastily getting up from her seat Kriye excused herself from the others and made a quick dash out of the ballroom.  
  
A long balcony came to Kriye's view, the fresh air was more tempting then she could bear. Running to the edge of the balcony Kriye took a deep breath, gradually the anxiety that had been building inside of her eased its way out of her system.  
  
A few feet away stood a woman; she was tall, thin and beautiful. Kriye noticed a cigarette was carefully set between her fingers. She had to be only a few years older then Kriye, but her eyes told another story. They were much older then the rest of her, they were eyes that had traveled so many more miles then Kriye had.  
  
The women noticing Kriye staring at her decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Hard night?"  
  
"Something like that," Kriye replied in almost a whisper.  
  
"I hear you," the women said while inhaling a drag from her cigarette then releasing it into the cool night air.  
  
"You want one?" the women offered, handing over a single stick from her carton.  
  
Kriye had never smoked before. It just didn't mix well with her training, and if her dad ever found out she would feel the greatest wrath that Balamb Garden had ever seen.  
  
However, at that moment the 'cancer stick,' was looking mighty tempting. Willing to try anything that would remove the knot that had decided to make a home in her stomach Kriye took the women up on her offer.  
  
Taking the cigarette Kriye slipped it into her mouth and then proceeded with letting the women light her up. Needless to say Kriye wasn't exactly graceful nor elegant went smoking her first cigarette. She coughed out the first puff that she took and then started to gag for air. The women only laughed.  
  
"Yeah they can make you do that, but hey it's the price you pay for some piece of mind."  
  
Kriye could only nod as she took another drag. The women blowing out the remains from her stick flicked it over the edge of the balcony. After watching the butt drop out of sight the women turned back to Kriye.  
  
"Well my friend, I gotta go, thanks for the company," the women started to walk away when suddenly she stopped. Turning back towards the women smiled gently "Hey, whatever you worry is, I can assure you it's not worth burying in that cig," with that said the women twirled back around and strode away. Kriye could hear the tap of her heals fade as she went.  
  
Turning her attention back to cigarette Kriye took another drag, this time releasing a smooth cloud of smoke from her lips.  
  
Who did that women think she was? Giving her a cigarette and then telling her not to be seduced by it and all her troubles. Why the hell was she out here for anyway?  
  
Letting it go Kriye took another puff when a voice from the entrance startled her already worked up state of mind.  
  
"When did you start smoking?"  
  
There was no need to turn around to discover who that voice belong to, but she did anyway. There standing at the balcony's opening was Rave, a smirk curving his lips.  
  
"I normally don't," Kriye told him taking a quick drag "But tonight it just felt right." Following her words was a cloud of smoke.  
  
Not replying Rave joined her in leaning against the balcony and without so much as asking he grabbed Kriye's cigarette from her mouth and took his own puff.  
  
"Hey, I never said I wanted to share."  
  
Shrugging Rave took another hit. The two were quiet for a long time, the only communication they had was passing the solitary cigarette back and forth.  
  
When the cigarette was reduced to nothing more then a butt, Rave tossed it overboard.  
  
"It's nice isn't it?" He asked breaking the overextended silence "Letting your frustrations and worries out on a two inch stick?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," She said faintly, not wanting to completely admit how much the cigarette did relax her. She had a few reasons for this, she didn't want to admit that she was weak enough to be seduced by such an object, but mainly she didn't want to admit to Rave that she had anything to worry about to begin with. So Kriye did the only thing that she could do, she changed the subject.  
  
"So, how have you been doing Rave?" Kriye knew her voice was abnormally high pitched.  
  
"Alright," he answered "How about yourself?"  
  
His question was such a natural response, but somehow Kriye didn't see it coming at all. How was she doing? His question kept repeating in her head, but she couldn't respond. She was physically unable to.  
  
As she stood there silently she stared at Rave's blazing eye's which were burning down on her. That was it; she could no longer take it. Feeling the tears forming in her eyes Kriye made quick dash to leave the room, she didn't get very far. Rave was quick to grab her arm and pull her to his chest.  
  
From that point all Kriye could do was give in. She fell to her knees and let her ready tears slide down her cheek. Rave joined her on the ground; he lightly tilted her chin so their eyes met.  
  
"I know your pain; I can feel it whenever I'm next to you. I've felt it all night and it kills me. Please, from one friend to another, if there's anything I can do tell me."  
  
Each of his words were spoken with such an honest kindness and genuine heart that at that moment she feel her own heart reaching out to him. Kriye had to turn away from Rave; she could no longer bear looking him in the eyes.  
  
In-between sobs Kriye asked Rave the question that had been eating away at everything that had been holding her together these last few months, and now that everything inside of her was falling apart she gave in to the desperate temptation.  
  
"Rave, why...why did you leave that, that day at the hospital? Why...why hav...havn't you tried to contact any of us?" Sniffling herself to composure she asked her most pressing question "Why didn't you try to contact me?  
  
Kriye hated how desperate she sounded, but the question had been burning inside of her for far too long and at that moment it was worse then ever.  
  
At first Rave didn't respond. He only stared at her, his eyes looking as lost as she felt.  
  
As she waited patiently for Rave to give her any sort of response he finally spoke to her "I thought you...you no longer needed me."  
  
"What in earth made you think that?" She asked him, hardly believing that could be his reason.  
  
Looking slightly ashamed Rave answered "Back at the hospital when you were with my dad, I don't know, it just seemed like you didn't need me around. For so long after I wanted to get a hold of you, but I kept reading all these things in the newspapers and..." Rave faded off.  
  
Kriye didn't know what to say. His answer wasn't anything she expected. All she could do was look into his soulful, chocolate eyes. There was so much more to Rave Almansy then met the eye and Kriye loved every bit of it.  
  
Inching up close to Rave she whispered into his ear "I need you Rave, I need you by my side, I need you when I don't need anybody else and at the end of everyday Rave 'I need you.'"  
  
Rave stared at her speechless. Kriye could have screamed at him to say something, to say anything, but all she could do was stand there and pray into his beautiful eyes that he felt the same.  
  
He did.  
  
Without saying a word Rave suddenly leaned in and kissed her. In a clichéd moment the world stopped just for them and everything that was wrong was suddenly made right.  
  
When they at last parted Kriye stared up at Rave's beaming face. Smiling she said to him. "Besides if your not around who am I going to have random duels with in the middle of streets."  
  
Rave laughed and Kriye joined in. Together, hand in hand, they left the balcony.  
  
For them it wasn't the end of anything, but it wasn't the start either. It was right in the middle, and that was exactly where they were suppose to be.  
  
THE END  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
Well I finished my science project of a story. Not exactly how I thought it would turn out, but to be honest none of my stories ever do.  
I would like to thank everyone and anyone who took the time to read this story; I truly appreciate any time that is given to something that I have written. Fanfiction is my vent that I hold dearly to my heart and I'm glad to have so many people to share that common bond with.  
So to all that are out there, I wish you the best.  
Always,  
Leah 


End file.
